She-Maiar of Middle Earth
by theaganme
Summary: Even love pauses to save Middle Earth from the forces of Sauron. This is my first fanfic eva! Thranduil X OC
1. Chapter 1

Dawn had come earlier than the she-Maiar would have liked. The pale blue sunlight shone into the darker blue room as her eyes fluttered open. Her thick lashes feeling heavy as if the first snow covered her. It was summer and yet everything felt amiss.

Not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed, she curled into a ball and folded the sheets above her head. Blinking a couple of times, she turned to her other side and saw that her partner was still asleep. The long blonde, beautiful hair fell along his backside and lay on the bed behind him. His long broad back was open, only his skin was bearing. Annadel smiled as the memory of last night flooded her mind as she sighed softly. Her slender arms reached to play with the strands that fell loose on their bed. On the first touch, he turned around graciously as his blue eyes opened half way. His lips were curved in a gentle smile as he greeted her with an embrace.

"Iston i nîf gîn." He whispered softly as he placed a gentle kiss along her forehead.

"I would only hope, my lord." Annadel laughed softly as she inhaled his scent. He smelled of his woodland realm; the newly grown grass and trees ridden from it's once disease ridden bodies. He smelled of the fresh pine and the flowers that grew by the mountain.

Her fingers curled around his blonde locks gently, playing with them as he played with her dark as night hair.

"There is a change in our world, melethril."

His glassy blue eyes looked over her solemn face.

"I felt coolness in the room as my eyes fluttered open, wanting to keep me into slumber. Yet, the summer solstice has just passed." Annadel drifted off as she stared into his collar bone. "I do not understand that the balance…the balance is not there." Her wide, olive green eyes widened.

"It could not be…" Her hands clutched onto the soft blanket that covered over the Elven King's body. "It could…" She sat up, pulling herself to lean on her elbows, the blanket sliding and clearing her breasts into view. Annadel fell back onto the bed as a powerful force pushed her down against him as a flash of bright, angry fire filled her mind. She gasped as her eyes widened in fear.

"I see ancient, evil fire…this fire that I have not seen in so long…"

Thranduil sat up, holding her face in his large hand as she trembled. He stood alert as he only watched her.

"It is on the prowl, its forces are stronger and growing in strength." Annadel clutched Thranduil's face, feeling for the reality that she was still in his bed rather than stuck staring into that burning image of the Eye of Sauron.

"I see war, Thranduil, I see death." She whimpered as she continued to see her foresight. "Blood, death of innocents…He has given me a foul image of the distant future, one that he cannot see himself; Destruction among lands far away from this one, far worse than the destruction of Dale from Smaug the Terrible."

Annadel blinked once, ending the horrible red fire, she stared into his pale blue eyes as tears leaked down her face silently.

"I have to warn Gandalf and the rest of your kin."

The Elven King took the witch into his arms as he cradled her as her body still trembled.

"You have not seen images in years."

"Centuries." She whispered. "I was beginning to doubt my ability."

"I never once doubted your ability." He spoke honestly.

Her lips curved into a soft smile as she closed her eyes. "I must warn them. This great and growing evil made me sick just by staring into the depths of its inner eye." Her voice cracked.

"Rest, Nîn Meleth. Please, rest first."

"You are just trying to keep me in your kingdom." She said dryly.

Thranduil gave a hearty chuckle, sighing as he kissed her shoulder.

"You are always so quick witted."

Annadel rolled her eyes. "It is true."

"I would prefer you here anyways, not in the counsel of my other kin and the other…beings of Middle Earth."

"There are no faults in man, dwarves, and hobbits, my love." She chuckled weakly. "They are equally respectable."

"Are the race of elves respectable as well, to the eye of a witch?" Thranduil's voice was laced in slight venom.

"An elf bedded me," She grinned as her eyes sparkled. "I dare say they are."

Her face grew serious. "I must leave soon, for if anyone were to get a hold of the message other than me, then there will be uprisings…unnecessary uprisings."

"No one is to leave or enter Mirkwood."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"You do not wish for me to aid in the destruction of the very evil that haunts us all?" Annadel shouted, taking the sheets with her as she went to dress herself. "There will be deaths, deaths upon many deaths that could be avoided!"

"Evil always presents itself in the most peaceful of times." Thranduil said lazily. "It is not for us to worry."

"You are a king of this earth, Thranduil!" Annadel came back out from the divider that was carved their language on the rich wood. She leaned her hand against the wall suddenly, her hand coming up to her mouth as she bent over slightly. A gasp escaped her lips as a slight break out of sweat covered her forehead. "This is for all of us to worry."

Thranduil was immediately by her side, taking his arms around her small body. She refused at first, mumbling things for wanting to listen to her. Eventually, she gave up and was lead to the bed as her panting began to grow deeper in her chest. He loosened the corset that she miserably failed to tighten as he discarded it with ease. His eyes softened as he stared onto her small physical body.

"I will be alright." She reassured him with a soft pant. "I did not know this message would be a harmful one."

"Please, rest." He gazed over her, his eyes deep as he placed her on the bed so easily. "I will lay with you until you have fallen asleep."

Annadel kept quiet, tucking herself back into their bed. She looked up at him with broken eyes as he climbed over her body. Her hands came back up to his face and brushed away his long golden hair.

"I am afraid." Her voice quivered softly in a whisper.  
"There is nothing to be afraid of." His hand brushed her hair away from her face as he leaned down to kiss her cheeks. "Not as I protect you."

"You will protect me even when Sauron has defeated you in battle?"

Thranduil inhaled sharply through his nose as he stared at her. He nuzzled her with his nose against her own as he planted soft kisses along her lips.

"Sauron will not defeat anyone, for he has been beaten once before."

"My lord," She pulled away as her olive green eyes softened. "He will not be easy to defeat this time."

The Elven king brushed his hand against her forehead as he whispered, _"Sleep."_

The last of the witch's vision was his bright blue eyes drowning.

* * *

Annadel awoke later that evening, still feeling week from the sighting of Sauron. Her Elven king was no longer by her side. She drew a breath of relief. Quickly, she dressed in her grey robes, silver as Thranduil had given to her to accentuate her olive eyes. Her feet took her through out the Mirkwood citadel as her hand grazed against the ivory walls. The memories of living within this fortress filled her as she inhaled its scent as if this would be the last time she would walk down this pathway.

If she were to confront her king, she would have to resolve in a bargain.

And there he was, sitting in his throne as he was all those years ago when she first met eyes of the ancient king. Age has not faltered him, still flawless in his appearance, but his crown was not covered in the fresh spring leaves and bloomed flowers. Golden grass was weaved into the branches along with plum berries. If he wanted to show her his true face, she would catch glimpses of the scorched flesh and hole in his cheek for facing the great serpents of the north.

His eyes beamed a brighter blue as she strode into his throne room. Annadel's hair fell behind her as she walked with haste.

She bowed. "My Lord."

His head returned her simple gesture in return with a smile. "My Lady."

"You know I can no longer stay here." She spoke softly. "It is our time again."

Thranduil stayed in his chair, boring his eyes into her own as she stood tall.

"Leave us." He spoke toward the guards without taking his eyes off of her. Without another sound, they were alone once again.

"If you leave, you shall die."

She smiled small. "It is my fate to die."

Thranduil stepped down from his throne in a blink of an eye as he stood in front of her. "You have helped Middle Earth more than it can ever repay you."

"And Middle Earth heeds for my help once more."

"Annadel," His voice was strong but soft. "You cannot let fate take you."

"It has already taken me." She smiled as her hand rose to touch his cheek gently. "If I were to join a journey that first involved the lost king of Dwarves, I will pass into death after the ring has been destroyed. I have already completed half of my fate and now it is time."

His eyes burned brighter and flared in anger. "Have you forgotten your place here, in our Kingdom? How we have rebuilt Mirkwood and cleaned the forest of disease? Do you not remember?" His voice strung angrily in the air. "Do you not remember our love?"

"I know our love, for it could never be forgotten. Mirkwood was built on your reclaiming duty as king hiding from shadow. And now, it has been free of darkness for years." Annadel frowned. "But the rest of Middle Earth shall fall into shadow and if they fall, Mirkwood shall fall with it."

She glanced over him as he turned away. Her eyes diverted back and forth. Annadel raised her hand higher to touch his forehead as she saw a glimpse of Legolas riding out of Mirkwood in haste. Annadel pulled away immediately.

"Where has Legolas gone?"

Thranduil stayed quiet for another moment.

"Where did Legolas go?" She repeated calmly.

"A council has been called to Imaldris." He sighed. "Your predictions are true. It is about the One Ring."

"Bilbo…" She whispered helplessly.

"Now that the ring has been discovered once again, it is time for such great power to be destroyed of our world." He said distantly.

"I need you here."

"I must go." She argued.

""Legolas has left in your place."

She gasped. "He took my place?! In the council?!"

"He wished to earn his honor and represent the elves of Mirkwood in my name."

"This is my burden to carry, Thranduil, not Legolas." Annadel stormed off into the depths of the castle. She came to the entrance, but the guards halted her with their iron forged spears.

No one was to leave and no one was allowed to enter.

But Annadel would find a way out. As much as she loved her Elven king, she would not tolerate his childish whim. Once again in their chamber, she laid down briefly, her chest feeling strenuously heavy. Her eyes grew tired as darkness claimed her.

* * *

_In her dreams there was fire, smoke, and death. Screams of children echoing in her mind as clashes of hot iron slay innocents. Bodies were falling, but as more fell, more seemed to ride over the horizon in growing numbers. There was no hope in this battle. There was no light. Only coldness grazed over the bloody grass. _

She awoke with a screaming start. Annadel grasped the sides of her head and continued to scream and cry. A pair of strong arms pulled her from her secluded hold as darkness was around the room, but the brightness of those familiar blue eyes startled her.

"What did you see?"

Annadel chattered in broken Sindarin and the language of man. Her eyes shuttered when she stared into his face, suddenly placing both hands on his cheeks. Desperately, she muttered in the Elven language as tears spilled down her face.

"Melethril."

"What is it?" He stayed calm, holding her.

"If you keep me…I will never forgive you."

The Elven King and She-Maiar stared at each other for the longest moments. The tears have ceased on her face as her eyes grew hard in determination.

"I am not needed here." Her fingers weaved through his fallen hair. "You know that."

After another long pause in silence, the Elven King nodded. He leaned down to kiss her with longing, crushing her lips the longer he stayed pressed against her. Her fingers curled around his hair, pulling on it gently as she pulled him onto her.

"I will wait for you, so that we may cross together in the Undying Lands." Thranduil pressed his forehead against hers. "I will wait and protect my kingdom from the evils of Sauron."

Annadel nodded with a broad smile as tears streamed down her face. "Gwestog?"

"Yes, Hiril vuin." He smiled small as his lips returned to hers again. "Let me have you for a week and then I shall release you."

Her head turned curiously as she looked up at him. "Whatever do you need me for a week for, Hîr vuin?"

Thranduil smiled at her innocence as his hand skimmed up the side of her body as his eyes lay half open. "To memorize all of you."

Annadel rolled her eyes as she laughed. "I would have already presumed you have memorized my body with all the years we have been together, my king."

"There is never enough time to be with you."

* * *

So I have a lot of explaining to do...but in order for you to find things out...KEEP READING :)

Iston i nîf gîn: I see your face

Melethril: love

Nîn Meleth: my love  
Gwestog: do you promise?  
Hiril vuin: my beloved lady

Hîr vuin: my beloved lord


	2. Chapter 2

**Flash Back: Entering Mirkwood**

"What is a She-Maiar doing in the company of dwarves?" The King sat in his throne lazily, his long legs dangling from the seat as he was leaned back, appearing to be bored.

Annadel the Grey Witch did not falter under the Elven King's stare. "Your forest is poisoned, I would rather worry about the very trees I live in rather than mere dwarves, my lord."

A smirk appeared on Thranduil's lips as he moved his head gracefully to give her his full attention. "I have already spoken to the stubborn son of Thrain and yet he still remains in the same selfish remains that his grandfather has led his empire over gold and the stone."

"It has been a long journey for them," She said gently. "They only want their home."

"You know what lies beneath Hithaeglir, Witch. And dragon fire has prevented many to come and reclaim land."

"I do not fear dragon fire." Annadel huffed. "What I fear is for the Dwarves to never have a home to return to."

Thranduil laughed. "They shall never return home unless Smaug is defeated…" He stared at her, suddenly interested. "You are to help slay the dragon."

"I have already sworn."

Suddenly, the Elven King was in front of her, staring her down.

"Do you not see the destruction of the fire serpents of the north has done? Do you not see or are the stories true about your hind sight?"

Annadel raised her hand to gently reach to touch his left cheek, seeing the burn scars and ripped out flesh from battle. He winced at first, but then his eyes bore into hers as she curiously felt around.

"I can see through your magic, Thranduil son of Oropher." She smiled kindly. "Just as your forest, you are weakening."

He pulled away in surprise with anger swirling within him. "I try to warn you and you mock me!"

"I mock no great king." She raised her hand in warning. "I am here to speak on behalf of the dwarves."

"And what is it?"

"To release them in price for having me by your side."

Thranduil turned his head to gaze at her with such intense blue eyes. Curiosity, wonder, and excitement filled his eyes from her forward offer. He chuckled, looking around his citadel.

"And what would I possibly want to do with you?"

Annadel shrugged. "Anything you'd like, my lord. Though, I can become handy for magic tricks when you have become bored of regular entertainment. Master Gandalf is quite fond of my tricks."

"And releasing the dwarves would do what in my favor? Lord Thorin must learn his mistake to refuse my offer."

"And that is why I am counter offering with the sake of my powers."

His eyes gleamed. "And what if I refused?"

"Then you would appear daft in my mind."

Thranduil chuckled as he waved her off. "I cannot allow the dwarves to be released, unfortunately. But I do not mind the company of a Maiar, for it has been much too long."

Annadel inwardly cursed as her insides felt like crumbling from the failed attempt at her plan. She looked down at her hands and realized that the dirt from the forest floor from fighting those gigantic spiders covered between her nails and stung to her skin. A blush appeared on her cheeks for realizing how dirty she must have appeared to the well kept king of Mirkwood.

"Would you allow a bath, my lord?"

"For you or the dwarves?" He smiled.

She smiled in return, though feeling heavily annoyed. "The dwarves."

The Elven King laughed as he shook his head. "Prisoners of Mirkwood do not receive special treatment such as indulgence in the waters of our kingdom." Thranduil smiled cheekily. "No matter, I shall have on prepared for you."

Two elven guards came up to each side of her and ushered her down the steps. She turned around to gaze upon the king once more as he was returned to his throne, watching her as she walked farther and farther away until he could no longer see her.

* * *

The bath did not calm her nerves at all. It was even dressed in lavender and soft autumn herbs. She was just as trapped as the dwarves down below. A curse left her lips as she hit the bath water with her fist. After a quick cleansing from the forest dirt, a change of a deep brown tunic and leggings was soon over her body as slender boots hugged her calves and feet. And after a quick brush through her thick raven hair, she peeked her head through the door of the guest chamber.

The halls were empty as torches were lit and a small blaze of fire brightened the pathway. Her goal was to get the dwarves out safely as she was to remain behind and settle the Elven King herself. But where to go?

"Right…or left?" She asked herself curiously as her head wadded back and forth to each direction.

"If you take a left, it will reach you to the cellar." A voice filled her ear as she jumped from the sudden scare. Her eyes blazed up to see the King smile down at her.

"Is that the place where you are searching for?"

"Elven wine is one of my favorites." She hummed along.

"Do not bother in retrieving it yourself." He waved her off as he began to walk in the "right" direction. "It shall be served. Come, let us dine."

Without having a choice, she followed him. Annadel felt like a child as he was so tall and stood so proud, walking behind the mature elf. He turned around to notice she wasn't by his side as he stopped. Easily, she caught up to him as she stopped beside him.

"My lord?"

"You are lagging in pace, Witch."

_The spider bite. _She hadn't realized the pain and soreness until now, running on adrenaline from the previous battle.

"I am but only a bit weary, my lord."

"Consider the night yours after you dine with me."

She nodded, but soon felt her head fill in heat. Annadel continued to follow Thranduil down many hallways and occasionally, her eyes would close until she snapped them open to continue to walk properly beside him. He had noticed her struggle of walking towards their dining hall, watching her carefully. Annadel suddenly stopped, reaching for the wall when she felt a warm grasp under her arm. She looked up to see the brightest blue eyes as she smiled.

"There was something I have forgotten to mention."

He waited.

"One of those spiders has given me a bite." She smiled weakly "I made sure the other dwarves were not bitten, but the one that had me, held venom." A soft groan escaped her lips as she lost control of her balance. He held onto her as she bobbed her head to stay awake.

"A silly maiar I am." She whispered before her lids closed in a soft darkness.

* * *

When she awoke, she was in bed with soft sheets. Annadel sat up as she winced. The blankets were suddenly pulled away to see that her leg had been bandaged. What lay beneath the white clean strips of cloth was something she did not wish to see for at least another day. However, she wasn't alone in the room.

"You almost died." A voice spoke dryly.

"How tragic that would have been." She smiled.

"You should not joke upon death." King Thranduil came from his chair as he sat on the edge of her bed. His crown was taken off as she looked towards the window. It was deep into the night.

"I am sorry if I have offended you." Annadel said sincerely. "It isn't the first time I have cheated death."

They stayed quiet just like that for awhile, enjoying each other's silence. Occasionally, Annadel would look over the king's posture. The way he sat was so upright, so unnatural and fitting. His piercing blue eyes seemed silver in the moonlight as his hair reflected the moon's rays. He turned his face to look at her, but her eyes quickly avoided his by looking out the window. Thranduil chuckled from her behavior as she felt her cheeks blush.

"Why are there so many?"

"There is an evil drifting along my woods. No matter how many we slay, their numbers increase."

"I have taken keen notice." She said dryly once more. "My King, it is awfully quiet for an early fall night."

"Your dwarves have escaped." Thranduil said blandly, but he smiled in amusement. Annadel inwardly grinned as her face frowned.

"Do not seem so disappointed that they found a way out, Maiar." He chuckled. "I thought you would want them to succeed."

"They should have and came to rescue me first."

"If they had, you would have been dead."

Annadel snorted. "Now I am in debt to you."

"I do not wish to make you work too hard, Maiar." Thranduil said solemnly.

"Annadel." She whispered. "I do not like it when people call me Maiar."

"It is what you are."

"That does not mean I am entitled to call myself that other than my birth name." She snapped gently then covered her mouth as her eyes grew wide. She bowed.

"I apologize, my lord. I did not mean to anger."

"You did not." He sighed lazily as he reached for her hand to study her nails, taking a keen interest in them. "Such small hands…" Thranduil admired quietly.

Annadel let him hold her hand, feeling his warmth as began to feel strange. She watched him curiously as his fingers slowly grazed her skin which caused her to have goose-flesh rise on her skin. Annadel shivered slightly, unrecognized as he placed a kiss on her knuckle.

"You are the first to reveal my face without my own magic to make it on appearance." He said in a daze as he looked at her hand. "Can you see it now?"

She tried, gazing over his face as she hummed. "No, I see smooth skin." With her other hand, she gently pressed against his face. Realizing after a moment of how inappropriate her action was, she immediately pulled away as she looked towards the window out of embarrassment.

All she heard was a soft chuckle as he leaned closer towards her face. He stayed in front of her face, seeing how she was squirming under his hold. He being so close to her made her feel trapped yet drawn in. His eyes anchored her into his position, keeping her there as long as he wanted. A hand of his came up to brush her dark hair gently as he pressed closer. Thranduil smiled as she froze. He placed a simple kiss on her cheek before he left in a blink of an eye.

Annadel blinked twice in confusion as she scowled. She flipped over on her side, covering herself in the rich Elven blanket as she glared out the window.

"I must find a way out."

* * *

It's going to get much better! I promise!

Hithaeglir: Misty Mountains


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's Note: _thank you for those reviews! they are definitely encouraging :)_**

The Elven King was still drawn asleep, the silvery green sheets covering his still body as Annadel was staring out the large ivory window that had vines creeping around. She gently touched a leaf as it shyly hid away back into the bundle of its brothers. A smile appeared on her lips as she continued to softly tinker with her magic. Annadel turned to catch sight of Thranduil. He would be first to awake, first to draw the curtains to shine in what sun is left, growing colder and darker in these lands.

She could feel the cool breeze, slow but icy. She stared into a small gust, watching its invisible trail as it froze over a simple green leaf. Her eyes widened slightly, the green in her eyes brightening as she looked up towards the cloudy grey morning.

"It has begun."

Annadel carefully glided back over to her king's side, gently resting herself on her side as her hand came up to gently graze over his face. Sometimes, if she were lucky, she would see the scaring and burns that the serpents of the north. And this early morning, she saw it tucked on top of his pillow. The burn eaten away at his flesh, engulfing his eye as there was red flesh as if it were a fresh wound of but only a few days past. The battle in the north had take a toll but on everyone. Annadel looked over her arms and revealed scars from the swords of Orcs. A morgul blade slit down her arm and made a nice, nasty scar as another piercing of the same blade struck her near the heart. If it weren't for elven medicine, she would have gone into shadow.

For the dwarves were successful in taking back their mountain, their kingdom. Bilbo was to return to the Shire to live his life in peace after the long journey. And she retired in the woods of Mirkwood, to fulfill her offer by the Elven King's side. And she has stayed for many years to see the rebuilding of his kingdom and to see the forest be clear of sickness. She saw Legolas grow to be a fine, elf. He grew brave and wise with each day that passed and as the seasons tied over, he became more of a king. So similarly he and Thranduil looked, for once she mistaken Legolas as her king in the study. She grazed his hair lovingly as he sat in the chair as she cooed to him in their language. It ended in fits of laughter and sheer awkwardness for the next ten years.

A hand gently began to trace the scaring along her arm as she blinked out of her thoughts. She gazed down to see Thranduil staring upon her skin as his finger trailed each branch of the scar.

"What are you thinking that brings a smile to your lips?" He asked tiredly, as his face moved to look up in her direction. Annadel smiled wider and broke out in a soft laugh.

"I was in thought of a memory when I deemed Legolas to be you." She bit her lower lip and grinned.

Thranduil chuckled as his hand grazed over her knuckles. "In the evening, I did not know who was going to stop hooting first."

"That is until Legolas brought up what had happened in the study."

"And we haven't stopped laughing since."

"Iston." She rolled her eyes as she laughed. "You always remind me that you are you, Hîr vuin."

His hand came to her face as he guided her down onto his chest as they gazed into each other's eyes. Those silvery blue eyes softened as he gazed back and forth to each of her jade eyes.

"I only wished to know you."

"And have you succeeded?" His fingers glided down her neck and onto her shoulder, brushing the soft fabric of her silk robe down and over her arm.

"I do not know if I have learned all of the secrets of the great lord in the north." She smiled down upon him as she pressed a soft kiss along his forehead. "There are many years I have missed in your life."

"But only because a life of an elf is long." He said softly. "But I have been patient."

"And that you have." She smiled. "I am only but a couple hundred years behind."

"Not far in Elven years."

"I am so old." She snickered.

"And that makes me what?" He gazed over her in amusement.

"Ages old, Nin Meleth."

He chuckled as he pulled her suddenly underneath him, the robe opening generously. Her skin was white with the company of the darker angry star shaped scar that lay in the valley of her breast. Annadel winced from the sudden movement as she didn't have enough reaction time to cover her scar with her magic.

"An ngell nîn." Thranduil spoke quietly as his large hand traced the sensitive flesh. Annadel whimpered softly as the memory of the morgul blade stuck her filled her mind as sudden soft warmth of white light washed over the dark memory. Her eyes opened to see those familiar blue hues as her arms reached to caress his upper arm. "Gi melin." He leaned down to claim her lips as his hand grasped her breast gently, taking away his attention from the scar. His magic covered his face once again as her hand covered his cheek. Annadel shifted beneath him, taking her leg to bring up and caress against his bare body as his hand took her hip.

Suddenly, Annadel gasped as her eyes flew wide open. Images of four young Hobbits were running through a field of corn, running away from a farmer. Then the foresight changed to the black riders destroying an Inn in Bree. It was a dark night, as they cut away at the beds of where the Hobbits would sleep. She winced, fearing for them as the Nazûl screeched in sharp horror mixed in disappointment. They drew the sheets back from the bed as fluff pillows filled the air to reveal the beds were empty. Another horrifying and loud screech filled her ears as they swiftly stormed out of the Inn and rode off into the night. There was a brief flash of the Dúnadan, Aragorn. He was waiting by the window, looking out and saw that his plan had worked and foiled the Black Riders.

"Annadel!"

She panted, looking up into a worried king's eyes as she smiled. "They are safe."

Her eyes widened as she laughed. "They are safe! The Hobbits and Aragorn…Heir of Isildur…" Annadel turned and smiled wide at Thranduil's blank face. "It is forming. The Fellowship…" She sighed happily as she leaned to kiss the edge of his lips eagerly. "I have been waiting." Annadel lingered along his lips as their noses brushed slowly as their gaze deepened. "I am sorry that my visions have interrupted the remaining time I have with you." Her voice said softly, pleadingly. "It is a selfish thing…this power."

He shook his head as he smiled. "To see the past, present, and future of those who you have touched and to those who have not yet crossed paths…is a gift to be appreciated. As I appreciate all that you have done for all."

"I have not seen your future…" She said sadly as her hands played wit his hair that fell along his back. "I cannot see yours and only yours."

"Does that make you sad, Hiril vuin?"

Annadel smiled weakly. "What makes me feel sorrow is that I cannot protect what may harm you."

"Á tulle." He beckoned softly as his hand held out for hers to take. Thranduil slid out of their bed as his hand was offered for her. Annadel followed after him, taking his hand as he led her to the open pool. He turned to face her, his hands holding onto her shoulders as he pushed the remaining of the robe to fall from her shoulders, leaving her completely bare. He stepped into the water gently, silently as he guided her in. The water brushed along her ankles coolly and the farther they sunk in, the more it embraced them in its depths. Annadel glided through the water with ease as her eyes never left the Elven King. The water rippled on occasion with each movement they made. Her hair stayed along the surface of the dark water and trailed behind her and curled and splayed in freedom when she paused. She came to him, their faces so close to one another. His hands reached underneath the water to take her body and pull her close. In reaction, Annadel's legs wrapped around his slender waist as he took them through out the pool gently. Her hands fell on his broad shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned forward to plant a soft kiss along the top of his hairline, her breasts peeking just above the waterline into full view.

"Ánin aspenë." She whispered as she came down to kiss the edge of his lips.

"There is nothing to forgive, Nîn Meleth."

She smiled sadly as she pressed her forehead against his, their noses brushing as her lashes met his. Thranduil sighed as he pressed his nose against hers. "Just one night, I wish to enjoy you, for you speak as if this is our last moment together."

"I wish it weren't." Annadel said tenderly.

"We have all the stars to wish upon." He reassured her smoothly. "All the stars to guide us towards our light."

* * *

Hmm...maybe something a bit more in the next chapter? Wait to find out :)

An ngell nîn: Please/ Please, for my enjoyment

Gi melin: I love you

Hiril Vuin: My beloved lady

Á tulle: Come

Ánin aspenë: Please forgive me

Nîn Meleth: My love


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer's Note: ****_If you guys could please review and rate that would be wonderful! :)_**

"There will be more times like these." Annadel smiled as her hand brushed and smoothed his flaxen hair.

Thranduil pressed his lips against her neck, kissing her gingerly down and along her clavicle. His warm breath sent goose-flesh over her shoulders and arms which caused her nipples to harden slightly just by the sensitive touch. Her lips parted as her eyes closed, enjoying his feel he had over her body. This spell that came over her never lifted from the first time he touched her arm to hold her upright as she fainted from the spider bite.  
Annadel leaned forward into his lips, pressing her chest against his. Her eyes fluttered half open as she gazed over his face, memorizing the line above his eye, the color of his lashes to the color of his eyes. That piercing blue she wanted to remember in times of darkness, they guided her back into the light. His nose was narrow as his lips were pale. Thranduil's jaw line was sharp and molded ever so perfectly. Her finger traced it gently, coming to his chin to push his face up to look into her eyes as they met for a soft kiss. Annadel felt his hands sliding up along her side waist to hold her against her side ribs beside her breast. A soft exhale parted her lips and fell onto his. They moved together through the water as their simple but exhilarating touches drove them into desperation for one another. Soon enough, Thranduil pinned Annadel to a smooth but cold wall of the pool as her bottom rested along the step to enter. The parting of their bodies made her lips frown as her eyes deepened a forest green. He came in close once more, pressing his member along her inner thigh. She held his face in her hand as her other reached beneath the water to gently ease him closer towards her entrance. His eyes closed immediately, drinking in the feel of her touch as he felt her folds between her legs. He gazed down upon her as she was already looking at him. Carefully and ever so slowly, he slid into her with slight ease but felt a familiar tightness as a soft moan escaped Annadel's lips. He hushed her by taking her lips onto his, deepening himself inside her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer as he began to pull gently out and ever so slowly back in. His lips grew even more so aggressive against hers, breaking out into a fierce battle. A slither of his tongue protruded along her lower lip, tasting her supple skin as he suckled. Her brows furrowed from the sudden immense pleasure that waved through out her body as her lips tried biting back against his own, resulting a small smile from the Elven King. But this was not the time for play.

He pushed into her roughly and hard to stay inside of her folds for a brief moment as she yelped from the sudden action. Having her mouth parted, his tongue dove in to caress her tongue lovingly. Annadel groaned in protest as her tongue pushed back against his. Her hips floated up slightly, deepening the angle of his protrusion as his hand went to cover her behind and squeezed her soft flesh. Thranduil pulled his lips away from hers; overlooking her pink tinted skin as her eyes were drowned in their time they gave each other. She leaned up to reclaim his lips more readily as her hands steadied herself along his shoulders. His member continued to slowly and steadily pump into her and to slowly release from her slick half. He pulled out entirely as she whimpered for him to return to her. Thranduil pulled her up and out of the water where the cold air around them made her shiver. He gazed over her again, but her face was still soft and lost, drunk in their love. He smiled as he carried her back towards their already messy bed from earlier. Thranduil laid her light body down along their bed as he took her legs to part them. His hips fell into place against her own as he pushed himself back into Annadel, filling the missing piece she moaned for. Her hand drew down his back, feeling the curve of each muscle he used as he moved against her. His movements became quicker, but once he realized he was becoming too fast, he slowed down. Annadel looked up to watch his face contort in pleasure, his brow furrowing in concentration. His eyes caught sight of hers as they stared into each others eyes as she met with his thrusts. A louder moan erupted from her throat as he dug deeper in, pressing against the very spot that drove her into oblivion.

"Aah~" She tried to speak but he, once again, quieted her with his lips. His hips grinded against her skin which caused her breasts to bounce underneath to graze against his upper abdomen. Her lips opened to let out gurgling moans as his tongue dipped in once more to fight her. Annadel feeling too lazy to clash against his tongue, instead, she suckled on his until she gasped for air when he pumped into her now with more force. Their eyes were still open, still staring at one another at close range, not daring to look away or close eyes. They didn't want to miss the look of their lover's features when they cried out in orgasm.

Thranduil could see she was coming close as she tried to tell him countless times, but he wouldn't hear it. He wanted to see it. His thrusts shifted, where he didn't leave an inch of skin to leave her body. He pushed in, continuing to push deeper into her spot, filling her entirely. Annadel screamed out into his lips as her eyes widened. She panted between breaks of kissing as her face slowly started to crumple in an upcoming orgasm.

"Á tulle." He whispered against her lips, his eyes half open as he kissed along her cheek. Annadel panted and moaned, feeling each time he pumped deeper, she felt the knot in her lower half build and continued to build. "Nîn meleth!" With her call, he answered by gently grazing his lips against hers as he worked faster. Her lips parted into their kiss as her body suddenly arched against his. Annadel's face contorted, forcing her eyes to shut as she desperately clawed her arms around him for support. A violent wave of her orgasm spread all through out her body as it continued to ripple out into kinder, smaller orgasms that clenched around his member. He stood still inside, feeling her walls clench around his thickened member. Her eyes opened slowly as he was watching her with keen interest as he gently kissed her again. Thranduil tried to pump into her once more, but it only caused another ripple of her orgasm to start up again, which shocked her body as she yelped in a soft moan.

"You are so sensitive." He cooed in her ear. Her legs fell from his waist, tiredly. His hands glided down her thighs to pull them back up against his side as he stayed inside her for a moment longer. Annadel kissed him passionately, crushing their lips together as her chest began to fall and rise in steady rhythm. "Please," She whispered. "I want you to."

He rubbed his nose against hers affectionately as his eyes closed. Suddenly, he rolled himself underneath her, never breaking contact as she now straddled his waist. Her hands fell on his chest as her hair spilled in front of her breasts. He pumped up into her slickening folds that spilled and dampened along her and his thighs. Annadel smiled down upon him as her hips pulled up and then down in fluid motion. The Elven King's face was stressed in pleasure as he hissed in a deep moan. She continued her motion, occasionally grinding into him, sending another small wave of unrecovered orgasms through out her lower half. He enjoyed the feeling of more of her juices sliding down onto their bodies, feeling their wetness. His hands grasped her slender thighs and glided up towards her hips to hold her down longer as she came down onto him. Continuing that motion for a bit longer, Annadel grew suddenly bored with the routine as she looked upon her mate's face. His eyes fought so hard and long to stay open to drink in the sight before him. The way her breasts bounced with each of her pounces, the way her lips quivered when she bit onto them when she felt another orgasm hitting her. She grew curious, thinking back to the times before like this as she smiled. With another final, thrust upon him, she grinded back and forth as his member was deep into her council. Thranduil gritted his teeth as he bucked into her, eyes clamping shut. With a final loud sigh, he shot into her, creaming his orgasm deep inside. He lay tense until he suddenly relaxed, feeling his wave of pleasure to be over. Annadel panted quietly, still sitting on top of him. Thranduil's eyes were still closed, but relaxed and soft among his face. Slowly, she leaned forward, laying her body on top of his as she moved her face forward to peck his lips and linger there. The king's eyes opened to see the clearest silver-blue. His arms wrapped around her small body as he kissed her once more. She placed her cheek along his chest as she felt him petting her hair gingerly. Together they lay like that, not one giving into sleep. They were still linked on the bottom half, neither wanting to leave. If one left, the other knew it would happen all over again. And Annadel felt too weak to continue with his drive, knowing it was far greater than hers. Occasionally, Thranduil would whisper soft Sindarin as if he were sleep talking. There were words of encouragement and hope, filled with love as he didn't want this moment to end. But not all worlds could pause in a single moment between two lovers.

She felt like crying because their moment was always so beautiful and pleasing, but this time, she knew it would be their last. It would be their last until she returned from the long journey to Mordor. This would be her last touch of her king, for she already saw death in her life ahead.

* * *

Ehehehehe...I did the thing :3

Nîn Meleth: My love

Á tulle: Come


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer's Note: _Please review :)_**

The horn rung through the air as Annadel shot straight up from her bed. It was still night as the moon was high in the sky. She stared out towards the window as she saw movement in the shadows. Her eyes widened as she obtained an image of orcs, another small flock of them. She turned around so quickly, she almost hit her head against the Elven King's forehead.

"Hurry, get dressed." He commanded her hastily as he rose from their bed to dress in his battle attire. Finding her grey tunic and black leggings with her stretched in leather boots, the She-Maiar froze in spot as she finished dressing. Her eyes widened as she heard arrows being shot and horrible, ugly cries were screaming through the night.  
"The hunt for the Ring has begun." Quickly, she reached for the ring Thranduil had given her long ago in claim of his love for her. Her eyes filled with deep tears as she gazed upon the thin silver band. It was forged in the ancient elves eras ago as were many rings among those who were to come to power to keep the balance of Middle Earth. And there was greed within the One Ring that could not be undone in its wrath for a weak host to have it to be returned to Sauron. Annadel slipped the ring onto her middle finger as she kissed it, letting a single tear drip onto Thranduil's ring. She collected her oak staff that was adorned with small light swirled into the bark of the wood. At the head, all branches broke around to surround an imaginary orb. Along the branches, leaves and flowers were in bloom to represent the late summer, early fall seasonal nature.

Another loud boom in the distance shook the citadel as she urgently walked out and straight into the King's throne. He was standing in his armor, sword along his hip. His crown was on top of his straight blonde hair and the Elven King looked deadly handsome. His eyes glanced up to see her across the large space between them. Her eyes filled with sorrow as she bowed. He knew then she was to leave as they were set off to fight the band of Orcs. They met near the front of the stables where the horses were being dressed in their own battle armor. He stared at her in disbelief as she was saddling her own ginger horse.

"You must leave as I am to ride out?" His voice was quietly broken. Annadel turned around as she strapped a dagger along the saddle.

"I will ride out with you and hunt some orc." She grinned wickedly. "It has been far too long since I have pierced the hideous skin of one. I am eager to see to it."

Thranduil smiled from her excitement but then his face set in to the theme of battle and her leaving. "And then?"

"I set out to find the Fellowship and offer my services." She slapped a blanket on the saddle.

"And what if you become injured?"

Annadel turned to raise her brow as she grinned once more. He didn't need an answer. She moved closer to place her hand along his cheek, giving him that familiar touch they occasionally shared. Her eyes softened. "It is time, Melethril. It is time."

He leaned in closer to her soft touch as his hand came to set on top of hers, easily engulfing her hand.

"I will fight by your side." He said softly.

"Until the dawn comes." She agreed with a nod. Thranduil gave her his hand to set onto her horse as he reined his elk as fast. Annadel burned a picture in her mind of the great Elven King of the North, saddled on his elk one last time. Their horse and elk lined besides one another as they shared a brief moment of love before the doors set open to orc blood in Mirkwood.

They faught endlessly, the orc pack seemed never ending. Fighting in the dark was not a fault for the elves. Their eyesight could see beyond the light and darkness if granted the ability to see. Few Mirkwood elves fell in battle silently as orcs screamed in terror when they were pierced by blade. Annadel just cut off the head of a fat orc, smelling of blood and decaying meat. For when she turned around on her horse, she was knocked to the ground, losing her breath in her lungs. She gasped for air as she scuttled backwards, loosing sight of her horse and her staff. Annadel continued to crawl backwards as the orc grinned with only three teeth. She glanced around to see a plain sword from their craft was just a reach away. Her arm stretched out until another large, grubby foot stepped onto the arm that showed her scar. She screamed in pain as they laughed from her torment. She still tried to reach the sword, but the farther she tried, the harder his foot dug into her arm. The bone in her arm felt crushed, on the verge of snapping to be broken. Then, a range of arrows shot into the orcs as they stood in a confused daze before they fell over dead. Annadel stood quickly, grabbing her arm with her good hand as she found her horse and collected her staff. She felt another being walk behind her as her staff met the sword of Thranduil. He frowned toward her as she pulled away. Following behind him, two bow men elves were shooting orc left and right. Those were the ones that saved her from the two orcs that would have ended her life. She looked around to see their numbers were slowly dwindling as Thranduil's elves finished off another set of seven in the distance. She quickly got back onto her horse as she walked up beside him, her horse facing the direction she was going to head as he was facing his citadel. They stared at each other, eyes longing. Annadel held out her hand as he took it immediately. He glanced over it, seeing if any real injury would prevent her from her travels. Thranduil saw none but future bruising, but if she were not careful, her arm and any other part of her body will become broken. After his inspection, she placed her grey hood up onto her head, covering her face as the cape drifted behind her. Her green eyes bore into his blue eyes, wanting to see his light. Comfort washed over the witch as she released a breath of air that she had been holding in.

"When I return, we shall set sail unto the Undying Lands, just as I have promised." Her voice held hope.

"I shall wait for your return, Hiril vuin. I will always love you."

Annadel smiled as she grasped onto his hand tighter. "Tenna enta lúmë."

Her hand dragged along his own gently, pulling away until her fingertips no longer touched his own. She didn't look back or else she would never leave his forest. She kept onto the light that was breaking through to the horizon as she looked to the stars one last time in the forest sky. Her eyes filled to the brim of large tears as she closed them, riding towards the horizon.

"NamÁrië Mirkwood, for I believe…I will not see you again."

* * *

Short chapter, but hopefully it gets to the point! :)

Melethril: Love

Tenna enta lúmë: Until that time.

Namarië: Farewell/be well


	6. Chapter 6

Nights were cold and harsh, traveling through out the land of Middle Earth and through the mountains. The day was not so dreadful, pleasant to feel the sun and the gentle warm breath of the wind. It had been a long while the witch had seen these lands of tall grass and mountains. She was to ride toward Rivendell, west of Thranduil's woods. She dreaded the icy cold mountains, for they were her least favorite place, yet most desired. The only reason that would make her trip more tolerable through the Misty Mountains was to see a glimpse of the eagles that flew overhead. A sight she always enjoyed, a memory casting over her thoughts as she remembered those eagles that helped their escape against the Pale Orc many years ago.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she remembered the fresh air that traveled through her lungs and body, feeling free. She smiled at the distant memory. The dwarves were comical company, a bit aloof but very brave. And she so fondly remembered the quick witted Bilbo. How she missed all of them so, even in death with some. The images of the dwarves' death came to her in time as she hailed in Mirkwood. Annadel mourned for many days, remembering all the memories she could conjure with her fallen companions.

She had always admired Gandalf's strength, for if she broke into tears from the ghastly images that bred and poisoned her mind, then he was undergoing far worse inner turmoil. As he was the one to start this quest and to see everyone around him to possibly fail and fall to death's door. Each time she had time with Gandalf, she would learn from his methods, learn from his mistakes, and gain his wisdom. In return, she would amuse him with tricks of her magic. The dwarves were captivated by the way she could manipulate vines or the way she could speak to trees. When she entertained, she would use the power of her staff to release the glittery stones from its wood and make them dance or turn into soft, glittering butterflies that glowed in the night. Bilbo was particularly fond of the way how her hair was, "curled as a she-Hobbit". Annadel would joke that she may have been part Hobbit then. Then Kili and Fili would fight with Bilbo saying that she would make a fine Dwarf.

Annadel laughed from the recollection of old times as she had stepped down from her horse and pet her hair gently. She came around front to pet her long face as she cooed to her horse gently. "Oreth, return to Thranduil." The horse whinnied in protest and stomped her hoof defiantly. Annadel chuckled at her horse, petting her nose once more as she placed her forehead between her eyes. "You must return. It will give our King hope." Annadel tucked in between her saddle a silver-white gem that she emitted from her staff. She kissed the stone before it left her fingertips as she bid Oreth goodbye. The horse galloped into the setting sun, watching the outline of her body grow smaller until she could no longer see it. Then, the she-Maiar turned on her heel and began to climb the mountain that she climbed all those years ago.

The wind was bitter cold and she would be graced by the soft, powder snow on top through the paths. Her tunic and cloak were not ever thick enough to embrace the old cold of this mountain that she had met long ago. A few days in and she was beginning to freeze. She carried on through to the path. Annadel shivered as she came to see the moon out, shining its silvery light. Her staff glowed reflection from the moon into the middle of the braches swirled around. She smiled and thanked the moon graciously, for the path was hard to see. She would not rest until she had passed onto the forests of Imaldris. She would not rest until she had caught up with the Ring Bearer. No images have come to mind to show her any sign of which way they may head into the future. An image of the present night would have soothed her as to where they all were now. The witch assumed that they were all to be gathered for the Secret Council tomorrow, for which she had to make.  
This information kept up her spirits through out the night. Her breath caught into a sigh as she saw the ground not too far ahead. It was still night and Rivendell lays but only a few hours away. If only she had her horse still, it would have taken sooner, but no less…Annadel was happy with her progress.

The moon was fading behind clouds which shone upon her staff. Reflecting the sky on top of the source of to extend her power always made her grateful and astonished that such magic exists still.

The woods filled her nose and she immediately thought of her king to the east. When they were on the journey to seek the Arkenstone and she were trapped in the Mirkwood Ruler's fortress.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_I still need to find a way out of here…" She sighed as she stared up into the high ceilings of the Elven architecture. "Silly dwarves…are forgetting one other important person." A grumble erupted from her lips as she crossed her arms. _

_ "Dwarves are not to be trusted." A voice boomed softly at the doorframe. Thranduil was standing there in the light, his hands behind his back as he curiously gazed upon the she-Maiar. _

_ "Most beings are not to be trusted either." She spoke blandly. _

_ He moved so slow, yet fast paced in this synchronized waltz to an imaginary tune. Annadel stared at him as he was to arrive at her bedside. _

_ "And what is it that you know of trust, friend of Gandalf?" He looked down upon her in soft glances. She stared back into those stunning blue eyes as she spoke slowly. _

_ "Enough to know where it lies." _

_ The King of the Wooden Realm smiled tightly, amused. "And where does trust lie here?" _

_ "None as far as I can tell." She eyed him from the edge of her eyes to watch him. She knew he could strike her dead, for the tales of his swift movement were true. Fear began to creep up into her chest, beginning to plague over her light heart as her rate increased, her breathing becoming unsteady. Thranduil chuckled. _

_ "And what will me, Thranduil, King of this Woodland Realm to do to gain the trust of a Maiar?" _

_ Annadel thought for a moment. He was offering her a favor for her trust, which didn't cross in her mind as a bad action to be. But what would she admire that he could give her in return for her trust? _

_ "My lord and king," Annadel started out quietly. "Trust cannot be given in a deal of a simple favor. I trust easily, which Gandalf has told me many times that it may come back to haunt my decision to trust so easily." _

_ "But surely I must do something to give you a bit of reassurance." Thranduil smiled. "There must be something…" _

_ "I am not plagued by jewels or riches." Her brow rose. "I am not plagued by the very disease it hosts upon great leaders that drives them mad." Her now once olive green eyes burned a dark sage. _

_ "Instead, you are plagued by what?" His face suddenly grew closer. _

_ "I am plagued by the outcome of waking Smaug." She stared into those cerulean eyes. "I am plagued of upcoming deaths that will be cast into the fire so easily without second thought. I am plagued by your fear in this citadel." _

_ Thranduil stared at her in slight awe and confusion, anger rising. Instead, he laughed at her. _

_ "There is no sickness here." _

_ "Have you not looked outside?" She moved to slip out of her bed, but then the Elven King came close upon her, pinning her down with glares. _

_ "I have seen this wickedness of dark magic upon my forest for a very, long time. For I am not blind to what it has done to the trees, what it has done to the very balance in my woods; do not deem me as a fool." _

_ "I would not have known, for all I have seen is cowardly actions and imprisoning anything that you have come to forgive yourself by aiding." _

_ Her hand reached out to touch his frozen face as his eyes did not blink. "I can see that sorrow lingering over you like a great shadow. In how you wanted to help the kin of Dwarves, I see it." His skin was so soft, so unreal along his left cheek. She felt magic along his face, but said no word of the magic that lingered. "I see what you have tried, but this sickness among the forest is clouding your mind, for it is hard to breathe. I know." _

_ Thranduil stayed in her grasp for long moments. He was studying her face, studying her words and memorizing them, how she said them. She was gentle in speaking the truth; for it had not whelmed him as did the harsh, but true words of the true King Under the Mountain. She had him at his disposal, charmed under her eye. _

_ "I do not appreciate your magic used upon me, Witch." He seethed as he pulled away rather harshly. _

_ Annadel blinked in confusion. "There is no magic being used here, King of Mirkwood." _

_ He turned on his heel to leave her in the dark night, but paused in the doorway. _

_ "I can wait to see what you adore most, to see what I can give you. For I am patient."_

* * *

**End Flash Back**

* * *

Annadel laughed from his stubborn streak, which still had not ceased today. She only became clever to work around him to get her ways. It was an admirable trait to have in lines of battle and discipline, but in the area to save your kingdom and to be feared in darkness…that was a heavy burden to carry.

Just along the horizon, she saw the ancient city she had come to love. It was glistening along the mountain and waterfall. A great sigh of relief left her body for all she could think about now was a clean bath and to speak with Gandalf of her images seen in dreams and those who would stop to haunt her upon many days.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nae saian luume'" Elrond greeted the witch fondly for they shared a brief handshake and nothing more. "What brings you out to Rivendell, Mellon?"

Annadel's smile frown disappeared from her face as she stepped closer to her friend. "I have had visions." She said quietly. "Visions of the future and ones that have already happened. Tell me," Annadel tilted her head to directly look into the gentle eyes of Elrond. "Did the Ring Wraiths come to take the Halfling?" Her eyes burned brightly. "Did they?"

Elrond raised his hand to calm her down, his brow arching slightly then he gave a soft smile. "He was brought back by Arwen, for the Ring Wraiths have caught up to them while they were passing with Aragorn." He paused as she stared, pushing for him to finish the story. "He was stabbed by a morgul blade."

Fear, worry, and absolute terror filled her being as her eyes widened and changed color in electric shock. One leaf on her staff fell off and spiraled onto the Elven cobble stone floor. Elrond quickly spoke. "Our magic had healed him and he is safe…for now." He turned around and gestured her to walk beside him. Annadel did so as they climbed the steps, deepening them further into Rivendell.

"Where is the Halfling?"

"You have just missed them, my dear. They set off earlier this morning and it appears you have seen better mornings than this one."

Annadel laughed, nodding in agreement. "Yes, the misty mountains are not kind in the early summons of autumn. But I must catch up with the Fellowship."

"You have seen images of our council?"

"I was told Legolas had taken my place." She frowned. "I have not seen the actual council, my lord. I have only seen the ones that travel towards darkness."

Elrond turned to look at her gravely. "Have you seen the Eye?"

She took a moment to respond, swallowing whatever saliva was left in her parched mouth. "Yes. Yes, I have."

They were silent for a moment more. Sorrow filled her eyes as it took her back to the night she was with her king. Elrond noticed the pain inflicted in her face as he turned away, recognizing the same pain that was shared between another couple moments ago before she had arrived.

"Come, we shall dine after you are to be cleaned. I am sure you wish to rid the clothes and dirt from your travel."

"That would be much appreciated, Mellon." She smiled. "Then, I am afraid; I must leave you in such haste. I must speak with Gandalf."

"Very well. Please, take your time. Methneth." He called toward an elfling. She complied by coming to her lord's side as she bowed. "Take Annadel the Grey to the guest chambers to be bathed and clothed. Return her to our dining hall once she is finished."

With another bow, Methneth turned to Annadel, excitement filled in her crystal blue eyes. "Please, my lady, this way."

* * *

The bath was so warm and held no disappointment. The scent of the water was fresh lavender that its scent would cling through her hair as long as she rode towards Mordor. The more there was remembrance of his woods, the longer she can hang on to whatever she had left of him. She looked down upon her finger to see the simple silver ring that shined when the light hit. A soft smile appeared along her face as she fingered it gently. _Oh, how I miss you so. _

Annadel lingered in the water for as long as she could without her skin wrinkling. After she had dried and dressed in similar garbs as she wore before, but cleaner, she walked down a corridor she had not visited in so many years. She smiled at Methneth.

"Shall we go see Lord Elrond?" Her arm held out for the young she-elf to take. Happily, they linked arms and walked through that same corridor.

"If you are the same elfling I saw merely two hundred years ago, you have grown so beautifully." Annadel complimented softly.

Methneth blushed, but said nothing. She was much too shy for such flattery, letting alone she was rather intimidated that a she-Maiar was speaking with her.

Elrond was already sitting down, his elbow resting on his chair arm as his hand was curled into a fist as his thumb was lying between his lips. His eyes were lost in deep thought, looking lost and distant.

"Knock, knock!" Annadel smiled. The sudden action snapped Elrond out of his trance causing him to stand up from his chair until she was seated.

"Thank you, Methneth." She thanked before the young elf sauntered out of the hall. "She is quite lovely. A little shy, but lovely."

"When you were merely three hundred years old, were you shy as she was?" Elrond asked curiously as Annadel began to pluck grapes from the stem.

"I was stupid." She shrugged as she chewed thinking in thought. "I was reckless in my studies and blew up many things from not learning how to wield my powers. I was not shy. I was overly confident and outgoing."

"It appears things have not changed." Elrond chuckled.

Annadel gave him a look as a tight smile was itching along her lips, turning them crooked. They burst out laughing as Annadel waved him off.

"I think you are right, Mellon. I believe I am still reckless since my visions are not in complete sequence and unclear."

"What did you see?" Elrond leaned forward, growing serious.

"I saw Sauron's eye. I saw the death and destruction south of here. He will reach your lands and many more and soon Middle Earth will be overrun by orcs." She grimaced into her glass. "Unless the Ring is destroyed."

"And we all hope it is this time." He said sadly.

Annadel looked up and gave him a reassuring glance. "I will die trying."

Annadel ate in silence after their brief conversation. She asked for a bottle of Elven wine to be taken with on her journey. Elrond looked at her quite skeptically, for she grinned sheepishly.

"Your wine is the best." She admitted honestly.

Elrond stared at her then nodded with a proud huff. "Very well, though I am curious…where have you been for the last years of peace?"

Annadel stuffed her mouth with a large bite of cheese and bread. He was patient; waiting to see how many times she could churn and chew the remains of her bite until she was able to speak again. Swallowing hard, the Witch gave a very soft sigh.

"You already know, my lord."

"I have seen visions."

She stared at him, eyes wide as she stayed completely still. Her lip twitched as a shiver went down her spine.

"What have you seen?"

Elrond smiled as he shook his head. "I see hope, Mellon."

Annadel wanted to release the largest sigh her body could conjure, but Elrond's laughter filled the room. Her greatest second fear was for Elrond to see her intimate memories of what she had with Thranduil. Hope…hope was a far thing to see. Hope can come any time in any shape it wishes and it can disappear in a quick blink of an eye.

"Your tolerance has grown thin from the last I have seen you."

"Do not let a Witch's temper rise. It isn't what you would want to see before you returned into the earth."

He laughed again, shaking his head. "Still fiery as ever, but come." He stood from his chair as he walked over to her.

"If you wish to catch up to them, you are to leave now." Elrond smiled apologetically. In understanding, Annadel stood from her seat and followed the Lord of Rivendell out to the stables, where a horse was already prepared. He was a black steed, tall and muscular. He was beautiful to look, his mane long and wavy and face perfectly black. His hooves even shined. She caught sight of seeing two bottles of his kins made wine. Annadel turned to thank Elrond, but his arms were open. A large smile briefed his face as she hugged him quickly.

"Annadel?" A familiar soft voice appeared from another stall. The pale she-elf, Arwen ascended from behind her horse as she caught sight of Annadel.

"Arwen!"

They embraced for a long while, laughing and talking in hushed tones as Elrond gave a loud cough to still remind them that he is still present. The Elf and Witch turned their attention back to their lord as a smile was bitten underneath her teeth.

"For I wish these were happy times…" He said quietly.

"There will be brighter days than the ones to come." Annadel said softly. "And I shall return, along with Aragorn." She promised towards Arwen. The she-Elf smiled softly, looking down from wanting to show sensitivity towards the Witch. If Annadel were to see her strong friend cry, she was most likely to weep from the future to come.

"If I have to face the Valar to bring him back and to destroy the ring…I will." She straddled onto the horses back as she gave a glance to both of her dear ones. The reins were in her small hands, holding them tightly as she gazed over the two beloved elves.

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle.'' Elrond brought up his hand in a wave as they stepped out into the courtyard.

"Namaarie, Lord of Rivendell and the Evenstar." She smiled. Before her horse shot out of Rivendell, turning slowly to face the path, a voice filled her mind.

_"Return to your King of Mirkwood after this journey ends." _Elrond's voice filled her as she turned around. The horse whinnied loudly as it began to run fiercely out of Imladris.

* * *

Nae saian luume': It has been too long

Mellon: Friend

Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle: May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back


	8. Chapter 8

She felt so close. She could see far out ahead that they have stopped along a few white rocks. Riding hard for the past few hours to reach to where they now have rested. The sun was sitting high in the sky as she guessed it were around noon. She heard clatter of iron brushing against each other in sword play. Her eyes closed as she focused more on the image just a half mile away. A young Hobbit was practicing his sword with a man, teaching them how to fight. She blinked her eyes open once again as she rode even faster. Annadel turned her head to see above in the sky was a large black flock of what appeared to be birds, but no…these were no ordinary black crows. Their cries were loud and piercing. She knew they were not natural.

The Witch hid between a set of thick trunks of trees that hid her from view in the sky. She waited there, peeking through the branches to see they were swarming over the very rock where her companions were once resting. There was no sign of them. Her teeth gritted, waiting for the birds to make their round. As soon as they were bored and saw no sighting of the Fellowship, they flew away in another direction. Annadel quickly backed her horse out as she calmly made her way towards the bottom of their place. Legolas was first to act, for he quickly moved to perch on a high rock with his bow and arrow ready to aim and kill. She smiled up at him, bowing as he stared at her in shock.

"Lower your bow, Legolas." Gandalf coughed from climbing of the brush where he was hiding. He brushed himself off casually as he set his hat back onto his head.

"Who are you?" Boromir asked in an untrusting and cautious tone, for his hand was on top of his sword's hilt. Legolas quickly pulled back as he jumped from his spot and landed in front of her. He put a hand on her shoulder as his brow was furrowed. Confusion spread over his face. Annadel smiled at him and nodded once.

"Mae govannen, Legolas."

"Mae govannen, Annadel." He greeted in mock bewilderment.

"This is Annadel the Grey." Gandalf said slowly, making his way towards the two. Their brief reunion was cut short and still, everyone stood confused. Annadel looked up to see four Halflings as her eyes caught one of a very bright, wide-eyed blue. He stared at her as she smiled, knowing he was the Ring Bearer. "She is a friend."

"Mankoi naa lle sinome?" Legolas asked. His arms folded over his chest.

"I will explain all, but for now…we must keep moving before that flock of angry crows come back. I do not want to see them twice."

"Those were the spies of Sauron." He inhaled slightly to catch his breath. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Gandalf turned to look over Annadel as she was looking over through the mountain. "We have many years to catch up on." His brow rose as he looked at her with mischief as she smiled, nodding her head.

"I believe we do, Gandalf. Let us get started for the snowy path. I have already been through the Mountains once before Rivendell…I do not favor mountains at this time."

Gandalf laughed a slow and hearty laugh as he turned to the rest of the Fellowship. "You already know Legolas Greenleaf from the Woodland Realm. And that over there is Gimli, son of Gloin." He eyed her as she nodded. "The one who spoke earlier is Boromir, Captain of the White Tower." He turned himself fully around. "That is Aragorn son of Arathorn, standing next to the Hobbits as the Hobbits are Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins."

"We've never met a Witch before!" Pippin piped up as he grinned. "First times for everythin'."

"A fair Fellowship." Annadel smiled, chuckling at the Hobbit as she turned towards Gimli. "I miss your father and the rest of the old company."

Gimli nodded his mouth about to speak but Legolas cut him off. "There are many questions I need answering, Annadel."

"In time!" Gandalf began to walk past them with his staff. "We must hurry."

They walked through the icy mountain and sleek white snow. The she-Maiar wrapped her arm around her front as she too, walked with her staff. The leaves along its branches were still connected, turning a pale green. The season of fall is coming.

"I thought you were to sail to the Undying lands." Legolas walked beside her with his cloak hood covering his ears.

"I will not leave this earth until evil is rid of it before hand." She said quietly. "I have seen far too many images to let it be ignored and I wished to come." Their eyes met, happy that someone familiar had returned to them. "It took me time to get here, but what matters is that we stay alive. Speaking of staying alive…"

Annadel turned to see Gandalf leading the Fellowship as she turned around to look at Frodo who was struggling to climb up. He tumbled down the snowy hill as Aragorn caught him gently. Frodo was looking for the one object that had fallen off of him through his tumble. Boromir picked up the ring laced through silver chain. He took his time with the ring, enchanted by its charm as he stared into it lovingly.

"Boromir." Aragorn warned in a soft pleading tone.

"It is a strange thing, to suffer and doubt…So small thing…small thing."

"Boromir!" He commanded in a hushed tone meant to return the ring to Frodo.

"Give the ring to Frodo."

He slowly came towards them, holding his hand out for the Hobbit to take.

"As you wish."

He took it hastily as he stared at Boromir. Boromir laughed and ruffled Frodo's hair as the rest of the Fellowship was still looking curiously and cautiously. Annadel hummed for a moment as she stalked off to speak with Gandalf. She noticed Aragorn had his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to attack one of their own if he were to become drowned in the face of the Ring. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she knew he was good at heart.

"Gandalf, I must ask you what has happened since the last I have seen you."

"I could ask the very same of you." He turned around to look over her gently as her eyes stared, wanting answers. Gandalf laughed. "This is becoming a habit between us." He carried on through the snow.

"Tell me, what has Saruman have to say about the Ring? He is wisest of us all."

The Grey Wizard stopped in his tracks as he turned halfway to meet her gaze.

"I fear Saruman has been swallowed into the shadow of Sauron, for he is our enemy now."

She swallowed hard, thinking. Disappointment filled her mind and heart as she paused in her walk. Her knees felt like buckling into the snow as she took a large step forward. Gandalf turned around once more as she caught up to him easily. She stared hard towards the mountain path ahead, not wanting to cry out in disgust.

"And what of your adventures in Mirkwood?" He hummed casually, breaking her out of her hatred heating streak. Annadel blinked as she turned to look up at him.

"Mirkwood is clear of disease and the air is no longer full of illusions if you stray from the Elven path." She chirped. "A band of orcs attacked just as I left, but the King of Mirkwood handled that task with ease."

"And what of your visions?"

Annadel took a moment to recollect her thoughts. "None that serve as a hopeful message."

The two Maiar's walked in silence, hearing the crunches of the others' footsteps. The snow was setting hard on them as another snow fall came from above. They were reaching along the cliff side of the mountain, travelling into the night. It was hard to see now, the wind bitter cold. Everyone was treading through the thick snow, bundled in whatever cloth or scrap of clothing that could cover their skin. Legolas, however, was light in his walk for he walked on top of the very snow everyone was sinking into. Annadel heard a low growl coming from the dwarf behind her as she smiled.

"There is a foul voice in the air." Legolas jumped in front of the line as he was staring into the storm. A wave of ice and snow came crashing down as Gandalf screamed, "It's Saruman!"

The ice rocks and snow turned into an avalanche controlled by his magic. It broke down part of their path way, blocking them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled against the harsh wind. "Gandalf we must turn back!"

"No!"

They moved onto the white ledge, growing weary of the storm. Gandalf began to chant out against Saruman's magic. His voice was booming through the valley. Annadel stared out into the dark blue and snowy abiss, her head feeling dizzy. She shouted for them to press along the wall. But to no avail, lightning struck a cliff from above and crushed them with heavy snow. After recovering, they emerged from the snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make way to Rohan!"

"Let us go through the mines of Moria!" Gimli shouted. Gandalf paused for a moment, thinking about the decision that may end their lives.

"Let the ring bearer decide." He said calmly.

"We cannot stay here; this will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted.

Gandalf turned to look seriously. "Frodo."

"We will go through the mines.

"So be it." His eyes fell with doom.

They made their way out of the snow as they came onto sharp rocks. Gandalf pulled Frodo up and next to him, speaking to him in hushed tones. Annadel turned to look at Legolas who was towing in last. Aragorn was just behind her as Gimli was in front with the Hobbits before him. Gimli pointed out that in the distance were the walls of his cousins that lay in these great mountains. Now they were to find the Gates of Moria that glowed in the moonlight. Gandalf was covering and reading the gate. The Fellowship swelled around the Wizard as Annadel watched her dear friend speak in a soft language she could not hear to understand.

"It reads **The Doors of Durin, lords of Moria, speak Friend and Enter.**"

He tried with chants, but it did not open. Gandalf tried again and still the Gates remained closed.

"Nothings happened." Pippin pointed out obviously.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked as Gandalf tried to think of a way in, the rest of them were just watching.

"Not your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf shouted in frustration.

Doubt began to fill them, fearing that this door may not open even when Gandalf spoke friend. They all began to sit around the frustrated Wizard as Annadel stared into the water feeling a deep, heavy cloud above her eyes. She was tired, they all were…despite Legolas. He was always in high spirits and ready on the move. The Hobbits did not look as fresh and happy.

Annadel turned to sit with Frodo as she smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Baggins."

He returned a faint smile. "Please, that is what they call Bilbo."

"Frodo, then." She smiled wider.

"What are your powers, Ms. Annadel?" Pippin leaned forward in their circle, gazing upon the she-Maiar curiously. He was smiling so dreamily as his voice lingered in the same tone. Merry hit him in the arm and warned him not to be so rude.

"Since we have time, I shall share my origins with you, Master Took." She looked around to see that Gimli had glanced at her then looked away from embarrassment. "And to those who will want to listen."

* * *

Mankoi naa lle sinome?: Why are you here?


	9. Chapter 9

"We all carry the light within us, Master Took." Annadel started gently. "As you may have known, Gandalf is fairly wonderful with fireworks and fire itself."

"Yes! The entire Shire is in love with Gandalf's fireworks." Sam quipped.

She smiled. "Then you are familiar with his great dragon."

The three Hobbits looked confused, looking at one another. Their curly mopped heads shook in unison as they returned their eyes on the Witch.

"His dragon is large and red, the color of the sunset or the sunrise that gleamed and glistened in gold." Her hands rose. "It flies high against the night sky as it breaths smoke from its jaw as it looks upon the land for those to eat!"

"Surely Gandalf cannot have such a beast!" Pippin yelled in fright. Merry put his hand in front of him protectively as he suspiciously looked at Annadel.

"We Wizards and Witches always have our secrets, Pippin." She winked at Sam. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "But this dragon is not harmful to those of Middle Earth."

"What dragon isn't harmful?!" Pippin yelled up again. As Merry hushed him and urged her to carry on with the story. Legolas and Boromir stood guard as Gimli sat in on Annadel's story.

"This dragon gives light to those whose nights are dull with a moonless and starless sky. It roars in fire as it bursts into a rattling boom!"

"That's the firework we set off at Bilbo's birthday party!" Pippin clapped his hands as he looked at Merry, nudging him to join in on their handy work at stealing the Wizard's firework and setting them off themselves.

"I would like to know how that happened." She turned towards Gandalf whom was still reading and feeling along the door to Moria. "He has not shown me that same dragon for many years. I do miss his tricks."

"Oh, I'll tell you, my lady!" Pippin smiled as Merry picked up a rock and tossed it into the black lake. "You see, we were trying to look for the largest one he had in his wagon. This odd, large red one seemed to do the trick."

"But we didn't know how to set it off." Merry tossed another rock into the water as it made a large 'plunk' noise.

"So it took the whole tent with it!" Pippin laughed as he nudged Sam. He managed to smile, but his worries rested on Frodo. "The soot covered us and then..."

Annadel leaned forward to Pippin, grinning with excitement. "And?"

"And we were banished to dishes for the rest of the evening on Bilbo's birthday." Pippin said sadly as Annadel laughed.

Aragorn came up and placed his arm across Merry's chest, halting to throw in another rock.

"Do not disturb the water." He warned as he gazed over the lake's surface. Gandalf threw down his staff in defeat, finished with trying to open the Gates of Moria. Annadel frowned slightly as Pippin scooted closer to her.

"What do you do then?" His eyes were sparkling in wonder that only made her smile.

"Annadel is one with nature." Legolas chimed in as he moved to stand between Frodo and Sam. "Her staff is marked with the very leaves of Middle Earth and changes with each season. I would not make her upset, for she could do foul things once aggravated."

"Like what?" Pippin tilted his head curiously. Annadel grinned as suddenly, a root from underneath the ground from the ancient tree near them began to tickle Pippin's large foot. He begged for her to stop, as it wrapped its root around his ankle, pinning him to tickle. Satisfied with her work, she snapped as the roots returned back into the earth as Pippin brushed off his vest as if nothing happened. His brows rose in mere shock and surprise.

"Well that was something."

Aragorn and Boromir took great interest in the water as Pippin turned away from Annadel and Legolas.

"It's a riddle." Frodo said softly as Gandalf tried to give the door another go. "Speak Friend and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." He said slowly.

The gates opened magically as everyone turned to gaze inside. They stepped into the depths of Moria.

"Soon master elf, you will enjoy the fable hospitality of dwarves! Warm fires and malt beer and red meat off the bone." Gimli said dreamily. "This my friend is the form of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine! A mine!"

"This is no mine." Boromir looked around frantically. "This is a tomb."

Frodo panicked as a decaying body was at his feet. They appeared to be ambushed and slain in battle. Arrows were pierced through skulls as others lay on the ground with more arrows and swords or axes left in their bodies. Gimli cried out in pain as the sound echoed.

"Goblins!" Legolas pulled out an arrow to identify the race of the foreign made weapon.

"We make for the road of Rohan." Boromir commanded. "We should have never have come here. Get out of here! Get out!"

Frodo started yelling, suddenly falling to the ground as something slimy was slithering along the dark floor that pulled the Ring Bearer away. Sam panicked and called for Aragorn as Sam took action, drawing his sword to cut at the tentacles that emerged from the lake to take Frodo. The tentacle was cut as it dropped Frodo, Pippin and Merry pulling him back. Another set of tentacles came out from the water too quick to see to knock over Merry, Pippin, and Sam to grab hold of Frodo. It swung him around above the lake, causing waves and white bubbles to emerge from such actions. Legolas pulled out his bow and raised his arrow to shoot the beast as Aragorn and Boromir took the other tentacles by the shore. The beast's face emerged from the water to open its mouth to ingest Frodo. Boromir cut a tentacle clean through and another time before Frodo was dropped into his arms. Gandalf screamed for everyone to get into the mines. Legolas shot another arrow as the men gathered the Hobbits towards the entrance. Before the creature could get to them, the door collapsed before them, leaving them in darkness.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long darkness of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." He said grimly. The Fellowship followed them quietly.

"Quietly now, It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed."

They traveled in the darkness, gazing around. Annadel's eyes adjusted to the darkness as her staff brightened at the top to match Gandalf's light on his. Her light was pale blue, showing only but faint shadow. It was enough to guide them through unnoticed.

"The wealth in Moria is not in gold nor jewels but mithril." Gandalf shined his light upon the old mine in the depths below. Annadel placed a hand on Merry's shoulder, before he moved in too far to fall off along their trail.

"Bilbo had a set of mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"That's a kingly gift!" Gimli said in surprise.

"Yes!" Gandalf agreed. "I never told him but it its worth is greater more than the Shire."

They began to climb up a step set of stairs which caused them to climb on all fours. Once they all had climbed, they came to three doors as Gandalf had claimed he had no memory of this place. As Gandalf was sitting alone, the others sat in the rocks below him to give space. The men smoked through their pipes, waiting calmly as Annadel played with the final leaf that remained along her staff. Pippin watched the branch play with her finger gently as if it were an animal pawing at her affectionately. She smiled at her staff as she caught Pippin staring. He looked away too quickly which made him fall. Annadel put a finger to her lips as he looked back up at her.

Frodo turned around and went up to Gandalf as she turned to examine the area he was looking down. She felt an evil, manipulated soul nearby, lurking in the shadows. She stayed quiet as Legolas placed a soft hand on her shoulder. Annadel glanced up as she pat his hand affectionately. Even though he was not her son, she treated him as he would be her own.

Gandalf exclaimed he remembered the way, saying the air doesn't smell foul going in the direction he led them.

"If in doubt and when, always follow your nose."

Annadel smiled, tapping her nose to Pippin as he did the gesture back towards her. With more light, there were able to see the great hall before them.

"Behold, the great realm of Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"That's an eye opener, no mistake."

"But why…" She spoke softly as they saw skeletons. Gimli ran off, stopping in front of a tomb that sun shined down upon. He started weeping at its foot, kneeled.

"Here lays Balin, son of Furdin, Lord of Moria…He is dead then. It is as I feared."

Gandalf ripped a book from a body and opened it, blowing dust.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas warned looking around.

"I agree, Mellon." Annadel nodded.

Gandalf recited the last moments of the dwarves of the attack from Goblins. Pippin was walking backwards, as he turned around to touch something that triggered a skull and a body to fall into the well, making loud, echoing noises through out Moria. Annadel winced from the noise for she knew what was to come next.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

A sound was coming from below as screeches were growing louder. Frodo's sword shined blue as Orcs showed themselves with arrows shooting at the door. Boromir sealed the door as Legols helped in binding the door shut. Everyone wielded their swords as Annadel her dagger. Her staff shined brighter, waiting for all to come.

"Let them come!" Gimli stood on Balin's tomb. "There's one dwarf left in Moria who still draws breath!"

"Steady, now." Annadel spoke softly to the Hobbits.

The orcs broke down through the door slowly, peeling away the wood as Legols and Aragorn shot arrows in. They breached the door as they came flooding in. The fight began as everyone swung their sword and axe. Annadel ran in, but stayed close to the Hobbits as possible. A troll came barging in as Legolas aimed to shoot it.

"Sam no!" Annadel yelled as Boromir trapped the creature in chains. They were both on their back as Aragorn threw his sword at an Orc about to take out Boromir. Legolas aimed two arrows each into the troll, distracting it from Gimli. Annadel went for the orcs, taking one out at a time. She looked up to see Legolas launching his arrow in the middle of the troll's head. Another came to smash at the Hobbits. It was hunting them as she quickly made her way through the orcs as Aragorn yelled. It was looking for Frodo and soon it grabbed him. Aragorn came and speared the troll, knocking him into a pillar as the troll grabbed the spear to aim and miss for Frodo. Then in the blink of an eye, the troll came back and pierced Frodo. Merry and Pippin shouted a battle cry and jumped on top of its ugly head. Annadel quickly made her way unseen to Frodo, lifting his head up into her lap as she began chanting. The battle around them was blurred in dying cries of anything that tried to kill them. As the last troll knocked dead to the ground, she looked up to see them around Frodo.

"He's alive." Sam exhaled in great relief.

"I'm not hurt." Frodo said in surprise as a slow smile appeared along his lips.

Gandalf nodded. "There are more than meets the eye."

Frodo then lifted up his shirt to show the mithril underneath. Annadel gave out an excited cry as she hugged him tightly. He gave a slight cough.

"You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli grinned.

There were more noises of loud orcs coming from the entrance. Annadel stood alert, helping Frodo up as Gandalf said to make way to the bridge of Khazad Dum. They ran straight through the tunnels, with swords in hand. They were surrounded in orcs as Gandalf's and Annadel's light from their staff was bright. They came from all around them, climbing down the pillars and coming from the ceiling. They surrounded them as Annadel inhaled and held her breath.

Then all of a sudden, the orcs ran away from the group as a loud, dark moan came from a fiery hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Flashback**

* * *

After a few days of bed rest, the spider bite healed but left another nasty scar upon her body. She had not seen the King of Mirkwood since that night before. Annadel was able to walk around and dress herself in the simple Elven gown she was given. Her thumb nail was bitten to shred from worry of the dwarves to see if they made it past the band of orcs that had attacked them along the river. She had heard they made safe passage, but what of onto Lake Town?

She scowled loudly, angry that they left her. She did not realize her anger had boiled over so harshly that the roots within the walls began to move and dance fiercely around her. She gasped as she made them relax and replace themselves in the walls. A deep breath was exhaled slowly as she wiggled her fingers about in the cold, stale underground air.

"I've to leave this place."

She slipped out into the orange ivory hallway, the flames licking at their posts to light the way through out the citadel. Her footsteps hardly caused any noise for she was walking carefully, but she knew an elf's ears were sharp.

"I even offered to give myself up as cheap entertainment to abuse my magic to release the dwarves! This is by far ridiculous! When I see Thorin, I'm going to gi-."

A few Elven guards were yelling that the Witch had escaped in their language as they came running out and down the way she had came so far. Annadel cursed as she now broke into a full legged sprint. She went down steps of carved wooden ivory, ducking in dark places to hide from on coming guards. She continued down that way until she thought she had lost her way through out the fortress. Panic began to fill her lungs as being underground had taken a toll on her emotions. She was so far down that sunlight could not reach in. She could feel these trees carved and ancient were still and speechless.

Annadel continued until she almost fell into a pool of water that had a creek running nearby. She screeched loudly as she balanced herself along the edge as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"I find it rather interesting that we keep meeting in each other's bed chambers." A voice spoke behind her in all smiles. She froze as her eyes widened.

"It is rather comical, isn't it my lord?"

"Rather, indeed." He said, now bored of this conversation. "You are quick and light on your feet. You have fooled my guards and escaped your room unseen." He chuckled.

"What are your secrets?"

"If I told you, Great King of Mirkwood," She smiled cheekily. "I would have no secrets left for you to discover."

His brow rose curiously as his sparkling blue eyes looked at the back of her head, following down to the tips of her dark hair. He stepped forward, reaching to take a lock of her hair as this tickled her slightly.

"Your hair is that of the night sky…" He mused innocently, still studying her hair as he dropped the loose strands gently. "For I will learn all," Thranduil came, standing behind her as closely as he whispered in her ear. "of your secrets, she-Maiar."

A shiver was sent down her spine but she held herself strong against him.

"Is that a dare, Thranduil?" She braved back.

"It is a threat." He pulled away from her so quickly, a small wind brushed along her neckline which caused goose-flesh to appear.

"And if you do not learn?"

He was standing near a small table, filling a glass of pale brown drink and then his own. A smile graced his lips. "As you had pledged to stay by my side, I assumed you would at least entertain me with your magic tricks and then teach me the ways of old."

"You cannot learn." Annadel argued. "This magic will drive you mad."

Thranduil returned besides her, holding out a glass for her to take. Annadel blinked as she took the glass graciously with both hands and muttered a soft thank you. She took a ginger sip as the warm liquid spilled into her belly as the warmth overtook her.

"Have you not seen your forest, my lord?" She closed her eyes. "Your realm is falling into the madness Sauron has created with his own magic. It is poison once the light fades."

There was a brief silence between them, thinking about everything that has happened recently. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as the dark pool even seemed poisoned, so far away from the surface. Even down here, the very air of it all…reeked with disease.

"You are immune to this spell overcast, but I am not. And I shall help you in any way I can, if you allow me."

Thranduil and Annadel shared a gentle gaze as tears fell from her eyes. Her lips were pale as she placed the glass down, fearing to drop it if another vision came unexpectedly.

"Tula sinome." He spoke gently as his hand was raised. Annadel looked over his clean hand as she took it gently. He guided her around the room into a full circle as she looked straight forward. They continued to walk in circles, slow circles. "You are a sensitive Witch, for I have not seen tears of a Maiar."

"Do you feel guilty for making one cry?"

"To make any Lirimaer of Middle Earth cry is a crime."

She laughed heartily with her lips closed, a deep laugh from her lungs. "I assume you have waited a long time to use that phrase."

"Ages." He grinned, looking down upon the she-Maiar.

She smiled as her eyes caught sight of the water again. She then turned towards the Elven King as he was watching her curiously.

"I may show you a trick if you like."

"Please." His arm had left hers as they parted. A part of her felt like whimpering, wanting to keep their touch going on for longer. She stepped away from Thranduil, looking upon the water as she raised her hand and kneeled at the base of the pool. Her hand submerged into the dark water as light came from her hand. The water glowed brightly, the darkness leaving the pool. She smiled as she pressed farther into the water, elbow deep. The darkness began to be engulfed in the light, clearing the poison from the murky waters. It drained into her arm, coloring her skin a light purple as she grunted quietly but not quiet enough for him to hear. She pulled her hand out of the water as it gleamed in a gentle clear blue. Annadel tried to hide her hand behind her back as she turned to face Thranduil.

"Even your water is not clean."

He stepped forward, marveling at the clean water before them. Thranduil then reached for her hand, causing her to jump slightly from his touch. He gazed into her eyes as he then returned his attention back down the bruised skin. "You take the poison into you to clean my waters." He said breathily as his thumb padded over the surface of her hand.

"As I have said before, I shall help you in any way I can if you allow me."

He paused in silence, still overlooking the broken skin. Her veins were red, peeking through the dark and light patterns of red and purple bruising. Her fingers seemed thinner and frailer.

"Are you in pain?"

She shook her head no but then winced, pulling her hand out of his own to grasp her wrist tightly from a sharp shock beneath her skin. Annadel smiled small. "I wasn't earlier." Thranduil took her hand once more, waving it over with his own large one. She watched him curiously as he started chanting in soft whispers. Soon, the purple ink left her skin as it returned to being pale. Her eyes widened in awe as her hand was soon brought to be kissed by his lips. A soft blush appeared along her cheeks as she bowed.

"Thank you, Thranduil."

"Diola lle, arwenamin."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments longer as Thranduil smiled. "So you will help me clear my lands of this filth that lies in the north?"

"Gandalf has left us to take to the High Fells. I fear he will find what he was to be looking for and possibly more." Annadel said grimly.

"And what of that of Thorin's company?"

Annadel scowled from them leaving her here with the elves. She paused for a moment as she turned on her heel, staring into Thranduil's pretty blue eyes.

"I have no desire to stay here since Thorin's company had escaped."

He looked slightly taken a back and confused, waiting for her to elaborate. Anger rose in him as she had promised to help the kingdom of Mirkwood and now she was to abandon them after she had promised. She smiled as she held her hand up to calm him.

"I have no desire to stay, but I have already promised you my tricks and my help with your kingdom. Being alone in the dark to find the light…is a lonely venture that I cannot endure alone as I am sure you are ready to step out of the shadows of Sauron."

Thranduil nodded seriously as he stood tall, his shoulders back. His eyes gleamed over her. "You would make a fine queen."

"Quel marth to Middle Earth if I ever were to become one." She whispered as she looked up towards the underground ceiling, high and never ending. From where she stood she could see all pathways that lead to everywhere in his citadel. "I need your library."

* * *

Tula sinome: Come here

Lirimaer: lovely one

Diola lle: Thank you

Arwenamin: my lady

Quel marth: Good luck


	11. Chapter 11

_The beast thrashed against Gandalf, trying to engulf him in with his iron whip. The rest of the Fellowship stood aside, watching and couldn't do anything to help. Annadel leaned on her staff, panting from running away from the fiery breath and its vicious screams. Gandalf sent a powerful wave of magic, hitting the beast to fall off the current edge it was backed up against. The beast cried out in a long, winded howl as it fell into the depths of darkness. Gandalf turned around to face them, almost smiling from conquering it. Annadel's eyes widened as she saw a bright orange flash. Then he was taken down, the whip of the beast took a hold of his ankles as he clung onto the rocky, broken ledge. Annadel stared into his eyes as her mouth dropped. _

_ "Gandalf!" She screamed. _

_ "Fly you fools!" _

_ Then, he fell into the darkness after the fire wielding monster._

* * *

Annadel gasped as she came back from her vision. She was panting slightly as she turned to Gandalf in panic. He came up to her, his hand gripping her upper arm in reassurance.

"What did you see, Annadel?"

Her mouth grew dry as her skin felt cold. Her eyes glanced up into the soft, calm greyish-blue eyes of her mentor as she whispered, "Your death."

This alarmed the other company as they turned to stare at her in shock. Gandalf nodded once, looking down as he stared where they heard a growl of fire.

"A Balrog." He spoke slowly. "A demon of the ancient world. Its foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

They broke out into a sprint, Annadel running behind the Hobbits as they came to stairs. Boromir almost fell over just before Legolas had caught him. Gandalf commanded Aragorn to lead them to the bridge as Gandalf followed last. The stairs was broken, leaving a gap. Legolas jumped over easily as he ushered them to jump and he would catch them. Arrows flew around at them as the Orcs had caught up to them. Legolas shot arrows as the rest attempted to jump. Annadel stayed behind with Frodo and Aragorn, the stairs crumbling before them. The Balrog roared in anger as a rock came crashing down, breaking the very stairs they were on. The stairs rocked back and forth as the trio swayed with it to keep balance.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn commanded as they crashed into the stairs where the rest stood. Legolas caught Frodo as Aragorn and Annadel jumped smoothly. They continued to run down and down through the mines. They reached the bridge as Gandalf stayed behind. The fiery Balrog had caught up, emitting flames in intimidation. The slender bridge caused each to go one by one in toe. Annadel stayed behind with Gandalf as he ushered her to go.

"Your visions have always been the truth and I accept them."

Her eyes fell as she stared into his. Tears sprung loose as he spoke quickly.

"Go on with the others."

Without another command, Annadel turned to run as Legolas held his hand open for her to take as Gandalf shouted, "You cannot pass!"

The Balrog stretches his angry, burning wings as he raised his arm in a fire sword to strike Gandalf.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you." He raised his staff in front of him along with his sword as he glared.

"Go back to the shadow!"

The Balrog hisses and raises his whip in protest.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf raised his staff and struck it into the bridge, causing a great collapse in the path as the balrog has fallen. Soon enough, her vision had come true as they were staring in the final place where he fell. Annadel's chest heaved as Boromir took the screaming Frodo away as Legolas ushered Annadel out. They reached the light and came onto rock. The Hobbits collapsed onto the floor, tears spilling and anger, confusion, and sorrow filled them. Annadel stared out into the open sky, wishing she had not seen that vision. She wished this wasn't his end.

"Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn said softly.

"Give them a moment! For pities sake!" Boromir cried out, he was also in confusion and hung over sorrow.

"We do not have the time." Annadel sniffled as she joined Aragorn's side.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli…" He turned to Annadel gently, giving her a strong but empathetically look. "Get them up." Aragorn turned to the crying Sam, his eyes wet. "On your feet Sam," He pats him on his shoulder. "Frodo?"

Frodo was beginning to walk away from them. He turned around slowly as the look on his face…he was so lost. Annadel walked towards him as she smiled kindly but her eyes were still in mourning. "Come, Frodo, for I will mourn with you behind them." They jogged into the forest, walking into it. The comfort of the aura of the elves nearby overwhelmed Annadel, instantly thinking of Thranduil. She gazed up to see Legolas staring at her. She gave a gentle smile as he quickly moved to walk beside her.

"You miss father." He stated casually. "It is written in your face, mostly your eyes."

"It is selfish of me to think so after I had lost a dear friend and mentor." She frowned. "I cannot think of him now." Annadel moved on through the woods.

"I miss Mirkwood too, Annadel." He said softly.

She turned around as they shared a moment together. "Why have you come?"

"I wish to finally see Sauron at rest, for this evil has prolonged for far too long."

"And my father approved?" He tilted his head curiously.

She snorted in response, both laughing out quietly. "You and I both know that is why I have arrived late."

"He is still the same after so many years."

Annadel smiled. "But his heart is kind."

"You have a kind heart, Annadel." Legolas looked at her from his side.

"Say no such thing." She scoffed and trudged forward, leaving the elf in fits of soft laughter. Sam was gazing around the beautiful forest as Gimli took notice, feeling uncomfortable.

"Stay close young Hobbits." He tugged at Frodo's sleeve. "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell... "

Annadel felt like laughing at the dwarf from his ravings, but thought it best to stay quiet. Frodo looked around frantically as if a voice was speaking to him. She glanced over at him as she tilted her head curiously.

"Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!" Gimli boasted with confidence.

Then there were two arrows pointed in Gimli's face.


	12. Chapter 12

The library was full of aged knowledge and possibly forgotten ones. There were stories of old times and some where of this time. The books were encased in leather bounding as some were decorated with gold or silver inking on their cover. But it didn't matter what the outside of the book looked like; it was what was held inside that Annadel was searching for. She was looking for her elder scrolls of ancient magic and possibly the tale of Sauron. By heart, she only knew vague details of how he turned dark and became the greatest enemy in all of Middle Earth. Thinking that there was darkness in her too, made her feel weary that one day, her powers may cause her greed to take more and possibly the lives of others. It was a possibility that it may come to that, but she would not allow evil to over take her. Her heart was for those of Middle Earth, for she could not turn her back to the land she called home.

"You look lost, Goth en gothamin." A deep voice stood beside her as she sank deeper into the soft chair. Annadel gave a loud sigh, flipping through the book lazily, not caring to read any of the pages she had turned.

"I am not lost. I am just…" Her voice softened as she snapped her head up, eyes widened as she flew from her chair so fast, Thranduil blinked. Annadel climbed a wooden stair case, running up and skimming down rows of books. Her finger dragged along the baseline of each book as she yelled out in triumph. A book of a dark red covering was now in her hands as she hurriedly returned back to the Elven King's side and slipped back into the chair. Her eyes were wide with anticipation as she opened the cover of the book. The smell of the old book wafted over her, old paper muted down and smelt of its origin of a tree. She smiled happily as she read on.

"And what is it that you are so fondly reading?" Thranduil asked curiously as he tried leaning over her shoulder to catch the wording along the page. Her wide green eyes were smiling too as she grinned up at him.

"I promised the Elflings a story after they had finished their archery lessons. This particular story is about the many adventures my previous mentor has had."

He stared at her seriously. "You should not fill their head with silly tales."

"But these tales are not silly." Her brow furrowed, anger rising, but her voice stayed calm. "These are stories of Gandalf the Grey! These are wonderful and true stories, for I have heard these from his lips!" She paused as their eyes burned into each other's skull. "And these stories have given me hope."

"Hope of what?"

"Hope to believe that even when you are weak at the beginning of another long battle, after you have slain thousands before this one, there is still fire within you. To continue to carry on for what you fight for…for what you believe in against evil, that is the hope he has given me."

"And what of hope for others?"

Annadel smiled. "I am still here with you, aren't I?" Her eyes returned back to the book as Thranduil snarled.

"I am not hopeless."

"No," She shook her head as she flipped a page carefully. "You are not, which is why I still believe in you."

He was about to speak before Annadel interrupted coolly. "If you were, I would have left long ago."

"As I have said before, you would have made a wise queen." He huffed stubbornly. She chuckled.

"Now it appears even speaking that very same phrase again spites you."

"It is the truth, but to have such a queen, you are in need of a king."

Annadel looked up from the book, staring at another mound of books in front of her. She tilted her head up curiously. "I am not so in need of a king as you are a queen."

His eyes shot down at hers from her little outspoken thought as her lips curved to release a cackle. "You amuse me so, Thranduil! We should have conversations like these more often." She mused with a gentle laugh.

"I am glad to be filling in your shoes for the entertainment." He said dryly.

"Oh don't be that way, my lord!" Annadel returned her gaze to his. Thranduil was stuck in them for he saw specks of yellow starlight. His hand moved slowly, under his subconscious, to pull back a strand of dark hair that fell in front of her eye. She stayed silent and stopped movement as he made that simple, intimate gesture. Her chest even stopped moving from not breathing.

"Your eyes have the starlight in them…" He whispered as his face grew closer to hers. His eyes wadded back and forth to each eye, memorizing the star pattern within them. A faint blush appeared along Annadel's cheeks from the sudden closeness they shared.

"Would you like them?" She asked softly.

Thranduil blinked, still in their spell, but looked at her curiously. "Your eyes?"

"I can give them to you if you would like. I have known elves held a fascination and upmost love for the stars."

"We worship the stars and have feasts over their starlight."

"Then if you love my eyes, I may give them to you."

His face pulled away from their enchantment as his face grew in bewilderment. "Sut?"

Annadel smiled as she brought up her hand, now standing against him, she traveled up over his broad chest and over his neck. Thranduil watched her curiously as she placed her hand over his crystal blue eyes.

"Your eyes are very pretty too. They remind me of the cool waters of the far north."

"I have never seen this type of magic." He admitted quietly.

"That is because it is another trick." She smiled as she hummed softly. The tune was slow, using her hums as chants. Thranduil closed his eyes and right when he did, he saw images of her past and present. The first memory she had given him was when she was a little girl, running off and chasing birds high in the sky. The little girl thought that if she followed them by foot, she would sprout wings and join them in the clear blue sky. Then he heard a familiar voice to those he is known as Mithrandir by the lady Galadriel.

* * *

_"Do not stray too far, Annadel. For if you lose sight of your path, you could be lost and not return home." He warned. _

_ She spun around quickly, her long black hair falling in front of her face as her eyes glittered and her pink lips wide in smile. "But Master Gandalf, I wanted to fly like the birds too!" _

_Gandalf chuckled deeply as he gazed up at the eagles flying overhead. "And to fly at such great heights can be an extraordinary gift or a curse." _

_ The younger Annadel cocked her head curiously up at the tall Wizard. "Gandalf, is that what love is like also?" _

_Gandalf stared off into space, coughing awkwardly for a moment or two before he nodded in agreement. "It very well may be." _

"_I want to fall in love one day." The little Annadel mused dreamily. "And one day, I want to heal all of the people in Middle Earth of disease and doubt. I want to give them love, Gandalf!" _

_ He laughed, mainly at her innocence for he would allow her to have it before she was plagued by the truths of this world. Annadel smiled up at him before an eagle took her attention away from him as it swooped into a circle in the air. She watched in awe. _

_ "I am expecting much from you, Annadel." He smiled as she grinned. _

_ "Thank you Gandalf, for I hope to reach your expectations." _

_ "Not by learning silly magic tricks you won't." Gandalf began to walk away from her as she laughed, running past him with all of her energy._

* * *

"You have given me your sight!" Thranduil spoke in awe and in slight astonishment.

Her hand began to pull away before he caught hers with his own. Thranduil placed her hand above his eyes, staring into her palm looking for more memories through her starlight eyes. Annadel chuckled from his behavior as he waited patiently.

"Show me more."

"I have already shown you two tricks within a day, my lord." She spoke kindly. "I will run out of tricks to impress you with."

"There is nothing to not impress me with that comes from you." He pulled her hand down from his eyes as they caught sight of each other once more. His eyes were softer as they were moments ago, glazed over in something she had not recognized from the moment she stepped into the Mirkwood Kingdom. His hand was warm against hers as her fingers began to curl and mold against his properly. He fit around her so perfectly. Her head swirled for the proper word to describe his eyes, this feeling that began to boil inside her but she didn't have enough time because the book fell from the table and hit the stone floor rather rudely.

He released her hand gently and leaned to reach for the book. Picking it up gently, he rose carefully, standing tall, and holding the book for her to take. Annadel took the book into her small hands as she held it close. Their eyes lingered along each other's for a few moments longer until Thranduil excused himself to speak to his captain of the spiders still in his kingdom.

Once he left, Anndel slumped into the previous chair she rested in as a giant sigh left her body.

"By my beard…what is going on?" She mused quietly as she stared off again. Then she mentally slapped herself for using a term in which she didn't even own a beard. She had been around the dwarves for too long and has been separated from them even longer.

* * *

Goth en gothamin: Foe of a foe

Sut: How?


	13. Chapter 13

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir stepped forward and spoke calmly.

Soon they guided them deep into Lothlórien, following one bye one. Haldir's eyes fell upon Annadel's as she gave a small bow. Haldir gave a quick nod as they have stopped.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."

Legolas stepped forward, his face grown serious. "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." Haldir averted his attention to Aragorn as Aragorn bows with his hand gently speaking his name.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli shouted in annoyance.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days."

Gimli stared up into Haldir's gaze, not backing down. "And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Aragorn bend down, placing his hand firmly on Gimli's shoulder. "That was not so courteous."

"And we have a She-Maiar, friend of Gandalf's, friend of old." Haldir stepped towards her as he overlooked her calmly.

"My lord." Annadel raised her hand to place across her heart. "It has been too long since I have visited these lands."

Haldir turned to Frodo, gaped over him. "You bring great evil with you. You cannot go any farther."

Aragorn goes to speak with Haldir, reasoning with the elf as Annadel turned to Frodo. Annadel placed a gentle hand to pet his curly hair. He looked up at her as Sam looked away in deep thoughts. Merry and Pippin looked at Frodo, worried that he may still have been thinking of Gandalf.

"Even great creatures as the elves fear the heavy burden you carry, Frodo. You are not alone. And I am sure Gandalf would have wanted you to finish what you have started, with all of us."

Boromir stepped forward. "Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

Annadel turned to Boromir and mouthed a wordless, "Thank you," Bowing her head towards the steward of Gondor as he returned the favor.

Suddenly, Haldir came around. "You will follow me."

* * *

He had led through the Elven steps through Lothlorien as they gazed around them, the trees illuminated in blue and white light. Night had taken over the day, the moon high as its light reflected in Lothlórien. The Fellowship stopped as the greatest light stepped in front of them. Everyone fell in love as Aragorn and Annadel bowed with their hand.

"The enemy knows you have entered here." Celeborn spoke gently. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight that are here yet nine were from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel gazed upon Aragorn and Annadel as her voice rang out, looking for breath. Annadel's eyes had failed to cover up her sorrow.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." She stared at Annadel. Her wide, beautiful eyes were in shock.

"He was taken in both shadow and flame." Legolas spoke up. "A balrog of Morgorf."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Lady Galadriel turned to Gimli as he coughed quietly, swallowing down his emotions from the bringing up of Gandalf. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad Dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of pain. And in all lands laugh is now mingled with grief."

Boromir broke down in soft trembles as Celeborn asked of what was to become of this fellowship that without Gandalf, hope is lost. Annadel winced at Celeborn's words.

"The quest stands upon an edge of a knife." Galadriel spoke after her husband. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary of sorrow and much turmoil. Tonight you will sleep soundly."

They were led to their own area of where they were to rest. A lament sounded through the air as Annadel's face was covered in soundless tears. She closed her eyes as she thought long and hard, hoping another image would distract her mind that was rigid. But none have come. Merry had asked what the lament had meant for Gandalf, but none had told him, for his death had overwhelmed them all. Sam had tried reciting a song or tale against the Elven words that floated through out the air but sat down after stopping from sounding ridiculous. The beauty of the Elven language could compare to no other story or song. Legolas turned to comfort the she-Maiar, crouching near the water that was around them.

_"Do not diminish in the light, Annadel the Grey." _The Lady Galadriel's voice floated inside her mind as Annadel's eyes snapped forward. _"For you have once taken one of our own out of darkness to allow him to see the light after the poisoning of shadow; do not diminish, for Gandalf would have not let you before. Do not diminish when the fate of Middle Earth is now in your hands, along with the others." _

"Mani naa ta?" Legolas asked gently as Annadel shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"Lady Galadriel is kind." She smiled up at Legolas while petting his arm. "She has given us all gracious words of hope."

"Miss Annadel?" Pippin asked while he nestled down in his made bed, placing a blanket over his lap. "Could you please tell us the stories of when you met Gandalf?"

Merry leaned forward as Sam took an interest, turning his head to look at her. She felt Frodo's gaze upon her too as Annadel nodded, smiling. "Also, could you show us Gandalf's favorite tricks you did for him?" Merry asked quietly.

Annadel laughed softly as she stepped towards the Hobbits. Legolas took a seat on a rock near the river as he watched her curiously.

"I was but only a young girl many, many years ago." She spoke in her story-telling voice. It was interrupted by the sound of Gimli's snoring as Aragorn hit him to be quiet. "I would play alone in the forests near my home and the trees were always ones to offer a playful root." She waved her hand in front of her as a slender root rose to meet her hand. Her hand graciously pets the dirty root as the Hobbit's eyes widened in awe. "I did not know of my power, for I had always thought that trees did play with young girls like me. When I had met Gandalf, he was the one that discovered me." She whispered. "I would play tricks on him, like this!"

A branch of supple green leaves went to tickle all four Hobbits as they had finally let out playful laughter. Their hands flailed gently around the tree as she pulled it away from them. "Gandalf did not appreciate that one so much. The element of surprise has always been in my favor."

"He enjoyed it when I danced with the roots of old and ancient trees as a giant fire bloomed through out our travels. I remember that I once focused so hard one afternoon in the mid of winter…" Her eyes stared out into the tree. "My hands were cold as I tried to rub them together for warmth. I crouched to the ground," Annadel crouched, copying her movements from her story. "I breathed into my hands then rubbed." She continued the motions. "I continued to do so, trying so hard, but no heat ever came to me to stay for long. My hands found the earth as I pressed. I didn't know what I was doing, but something told me to continue to do what I was…soon enough…the white frozen ground was broken as a green sprouting of a baby tree broke through the earth." She smiled at the Hobbits as she turned to focus on the ground once more. Copying her movements, a small sprout of a baby tree came through as it grew to a foot high. Pippin and Merry stared at the tree as Sam gulped. Frodo smiled wide. Annadel pet the leaves of the baby sapling as she blew a kiss as the tree moved from her affection.

"That tree lies between Rohan and Gondor, for Gandalf was taking me to the great halls of Gondor to learn more about this very world we live in. Perhaps while we ride to Rohan and pass through, I will show you my tree."

"That would be lovely." Frodo said softly with a smile.

"And we could sleep underneath it!" Pippin chimed happily. "And watch the stars in the cold night!"

"Do you think it is big enough now to hold all four of us?" Merry asked.

Annadel grinned. "I am sure it is to fit all of us, for it is very old now."

Pippin and Merry turned to look at each other as they turned to stare back at Annadel. "You don't look old!" They said in unison, which caused Legolas to laugh.

She winked at them both. "All Witches have their secrets."

* * *

Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion: Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil

Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien: our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien

A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen: Ah, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us

Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul: I spit on your grave!

Mani naa ta?: What is it?


	14. Chapter 14

"_Melamin." Her voice whispered into his ear as he was sitting in his throne. Thranduil's eyes widened as she smiled, pressing her soft lips against his cheek. "I am sorry for keeping you for so long." _

_ Thranduil turned to look over her face, those familiar green eyes engulfing him. He smiled as hers were contagious. Annadel's eyes softened as her hand glided down his cheek lovingly. "It has been quite a journey." _

_Without another moment to spare, the Elven King captured her lips with his. His hands held her face as her lips curved into a tighter smile against his lips. He pulled away as she chuckled. She leaned in to peck his cheeks softly as her eyes looked into his again. _

_ "I have been so worried that you will not come." He pressed his forehead against hers. Thranduil closed his eyes as his hands weaved through her hair. _

_ "I wanted to come sooner, but…" Her voice trailed as her lips quivered. "This journey has already caused great pain." _

_ "What has happened?" He now stood before her, taking her hands in his. Annadel looked away sadly. "Gandalf has fallen." _

_ Thranduil raised his hand to tuck his thumb under her chin to turn her head to face him. Her eyes were filled with tears but none dared to fall. His own blue eyes softened into a pale blue-grey. "__Amin hiraetha."_ _Thranduil's thumb padded over her soft cheek as she pressed into his hand for comfort. "I saw his death before I had enough time to warn him…and it's my entire fault." _

_He wrapped his arms around Annadel, embracing her as her arms automatically wrapped around his torso. "I could have stopped it." She quivered in his hold. _

_ "You could have stopped nothing if that is what fate has given you to see." He spoke gently. "And I know you would have taken his place if given the chance." _

_Her hands clung around his silken cloak, gripping it tighter as she buried her face in his chest. Annadel could no longer form words without her tears to stain his lavish clothes. Thranduil pet her hair calmly, letting out a soft sighs. _

_ "Do not lose hope, Annadel. The Fellowship needs your strength and quick wits." _

_ "Celeborn said all hope is lost…" She spat angrily. "How much I love your kind, yet I despise the negativity that plagues over the likes when darkness falls upon them." _

_ Thranduil cooed softly in gentle Elvish in her ear as he leaned to kiss her cheek in comfort. "We too, are easily influenced by the actions of the One Ring, melamin. It is in all of us to say such horrid things when it is present. You once were plagued by the power of it at one time." He brushed her hair away from her face. "You understand in nature, do not let anger deceive your thoughts; for that is not the Annadel, whom I have fallen in love with." _

_She looked back up at him, pressing her chin along his chest. "I loathe hysteria." _

_ "As do most in Middle Earth." He smiled. _

_ "I am sorry, for the first night I come to greet you, it is about me." _

_Thranduil clicked his tongue as she shook his head. His hands held her face as he pulled her close. "As long as you are here, I know that you are alive." He took her lips again as Annadel held her breath, deepening their kiss. Her hand came to cover his on her face, threading her slender fingers through his. She took their hands down, her waist feeling abandoned. Her hands reached to glide up his chest slowly as one rested against the nook between his shoulders and neck. Annadel parted her lips to suck in a quick bit of air as they returned being pressed by his. His hand hugged the curve of her waist, pulling her closer. After a lingering moment longer, he pulled away and looked over her face, which was still paused from kissing. Her lips were still puckered as her eyes were closed. Annadel blinked as she scowled, causing a slight laugh from the king. _

_ "Please, rest. I know this visit is taking energy from you and you need it. You are already in Lothlórien. There are still long ways to travel." _

_ "But I wish to stay." She said softly. _

_ Thranduil shook his head. "You must if you wish to continue on your full strength." He paused carefully. "Remember your place here, for there will always be welcome and love for you here, Annadel."_

_She blinked, sorrow filling her eyes. "I do not know when will be the next time…"_

_ He smiled as he nodded to leave. "It will be soon, melamin. Have hope." _

_Her eyes waded back and forth, up and down, memorizing all of his features. She inhaled once more before she nodded slowly. _

_ "I will be here, waiting. I will be waiting for you to enter my dreams again. Now return." Thranduil cooed softly. _

_Annadel turned, her hand gripping onto his for one last time as she walked away. Her hand fell from his grasp as she reopened her eyes._

* * *

Annadel blinked awake as she bit her lip. She rose from her soft bed, tip-toeing past the sleeping Hobbits, Gimli, and Boromir. Aragorn and Legolas were not in their beds. She knew Legolas was too anxious to sleep, for he did not do it much while in Mirkwood. He was eager to fight, eager to learn the proper ways to slay his enemy.

She carefully walked a bit of ways, following the stream upward. She kneeled after finding a spot to rest for a minute. Her hand dipped into the cool water as she immediately relaxed.

"What troubles you?"

Annadel jumped from her spot as she raised her arms to fight but only saw Aragorn watching her curiously. Her stance relaxed. His brow rose.

"Sleep fails me, for I am in too much pain for it to capture me." She moved to sit on a rock as Aragorn followed her to sit on another across from her.

"It has been such a long time since I've last seen you." She smiled. "And that was when you looked much younger." She teased.

Aragorn smiled, nodding. "Yes, it has been, for it was when I had later captured Gollum. And you resided in Mirkwood ever since."

She took a moment to let his words sink in, looking away then to look back up at him. He was waiting for an explanation.

"I am in love." She said flatly. "And I miss the woods I have lived in for quite some time." Annadel looked up at Aragorn. "Arwen misses you too."

He perked up a bit after hearing her name, but then sunk down as he stared at a patch of moss. "I know this feeling that lingers within you." Aragorn said. "It is familiar with me too."

"I have always feared that if I love someone, leaving them would be unbearable." Her face was in a daze.

"Is it?"

Annadel looked at Aragorn again. "Yes."

"As we are parted now," He said lightly, "We have a promise to return home and to keep that promise we must endure."

She nodded, her hands curling around the fabric of her tunic. "All promises must be kept."

"You are worried among something else." He studied her.

"Stop doing that." She laughed once. "This journey will become more strenuous than the separation of Gandalf. I feel as if the Fellowship will break and we all shall become separated."

"Gandalf has spoken to me of your visions. Was this one of them?"

She shook her head. "No, it is only but a feeling I have in my heart. I could not bare it if Frodo is to become separated from us. The orcs out there…are growing in number for they had begun to poison Mirkwood once again. I fear…I fear that I will fail as my duty to protect those I have sworn to protect. And I have sworn to protect even your life over mine."

"We are not better off if you are to be killed. We would be lost as we are now without Gandalf. Do not make hasty decisions out of anger or grief, Annadel." He warned quietly. "You are a dear friend and I cannot lose another."

"That is why I will try to protect our lives." She smiled. "I have promise to return home after all."

* * *

Melamin: My love


	15. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Sometimes the holidays can be tough, whether you celebrate them or not. I wish you a very Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas if you do celebrate them. If you do not, I hope you are having a good day when reading this. You all should be having a good day.

If you are having a hard time whether it is with family or with just internal battles during this time of year, I wish for you to take care of yourself. No one can do it for you. Keep going.

Sincerely,

Theaganme

P.S. I will try to post a chapter up today. It is my mother's birthday so I will not be able to write freely as I usually am.


	16. Chapter 15

Amin hiraetha: I am sorry

* * *

**Flashback:**

There was a bit of fluttering inside the Mirkwood kingdom. The guards have returned in fewer amounts than the larger amount they had left the doors of their fortress. Annadel was holding the book in her hand, pressing it against her chest gently as she scanned for information with her eyes. Grief hung thick in the already poisoned air that caused her eyes to swell in clear tears.

There had been an orc attack along the borders of the river. As some elves had left the underground citadel quickly to aid their men along the river, she had known they were overrun by the orcs. Her eyes scattered along many of the elves that regrouped to tell word all over and to mourn in song. There was talk of the dwarves riding in barrels and even helping to aid the elves in battle against the large sum of orcs. Her brow rose as she leaned against the door harder. One soldier had seen the son of Thrain, Thorin Oakenshield had thrown an orc axe at the orc that would have killed Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. She exhaled gratefully, thanking that Thorin was on the same side as the elves against the orcs. Even though he has not respected and disliked the Elves heavily, Annadel was proud that he was able to come to an agreement to save Legolas' life. She made a mental note to thank him personally with a large kiss on the cheek.

Annadel hid from the rest of the elves, creeping into the shadows with her quick feet. Mothers could be heard wailing softly, in some melodic tune that if you listened for far too long, you could lose your mind. Brothers, sisters, cousins, mothers, and fathers had all began to start mourning for their beloved.

If she had run into any guards, she feared that her tears would spring freely and now they did not need a broken Maiar. She needed to stay strong and focus, remembering what Gandalf had taught her.

Deeper into the evening, winter was soon to be here, chilling the air. She could now begin to see her white breath as she breathed. Even in the underground city, Annadel did not feel comfort. Then she thought of Thranduil's hands when they were on hers. That had been warmth she had never felt and in that moment she had wished for it to wash over her again.

Blinking out of her daydream, she continued to walk around. She wanted to find the elflings to distract them with the tales of Gandalf the Grey. The Elflings were not by the creek, where they had promised to meet. Sighing, Annadel kicked a rock into the water to see it running its clear, pristine stream healthily. Her stomach growled in slight protest as another sigh escaped her as she turned to head off to the dining hall.

Her feet shuffled in slightly noisily as she heard sniffling. Annadel hid slightly behind the door as she peeked in to see a brunette Elfling with his head hidden in his arms along the table. His shoulders were shivering as if he were crying. Her eyes softened as she stepped into the room. Carefully, she came to sit next to him as he froze. She began filling a plate that was already placed cleanly out with bread and white cheeses. The Elfling turned his head up as he watched her curiously with bleary eyes. Annadel began eating slightly as her eyes didn't turn to look at the Elfling beside her. He sniffled once; rubbing at his eyes roughly as a root had came down from the ceiling of the hall and began to wipe the rest of his face with a soft napkin. The Elfling broke out into a small laugh as he swatted at the root playfully. The root continued to play with him until he had noticed Annadel was smiling.

"Miss Annadel…" He started quietly. The root had stopped as she turned her head to look at him kindly.

"You know my name for I do not know yours, Elfling." She smiled.

The boy elf blushed. "My name is Lorion, son of Megilagor." His voice faltered at the end of his sentence.

"It is a pleasure, Lorion, but I do now know why you are here all by yourself." Annadel took a bite of bread.

"I could ask you the same, milady."

She laughed from his quick mind. "I was just a bit hungry. I thought that's when you come to the dining hall to eat."

Lorion paused for a moment, sniffling as he too reached for a loaf of bread. Annadel shared a chunk of cheese with him.

"I was hungry too, Miss Annadel…but…I have heard news…"

"From the fewer soldiers arriving just moments ago?"

He nodded, chewing as tears threatened to spill down his face. "Ada did not return home."

Annadel placed her bread down back onto the plate as she turned her body to face Lorion completely. He stared straight forward, crying as he held his bread in his hands. Big tears streamed down his small face as his grip on the bread tightened. Immediately, she brought her arms around him, pulling him onto her lap as he dropped his bread entirely, not caring where it had fallen. His small arms wrapped around her neck as she pet his hair while he cried into her shoulder. Annadel whispered in his ear, telling the young elfling to just cry. There is no harm in crying for the fallen of a loved one. Her stomach curled, tightening inside as she continued to hold Lorion for a period of time. He had calmed after he had stopped crying, but had now trouble breathing from crying so he breathed through his mouth. Lorion pulled away from her drenched shoulder as he attempted to pat her dry, but she waved him off kindly.

"Are you feeling better, Lorion?"

He shook his head. "My head is beginning to hurt." He sniffled.

She offered him a goblet of water and a soft cloth to clean his face. He drank the water greedily then started to dab his face from the tears. Annadel continued to pet his hair until he sat up straight in her lap.

"Where is your mother?"

"She died during child birth." He said simply.

Annadel felt like slapping herself. Her heart wretched in pain as she stared into his dark eyes as Lorion smiled small.

"She was beautiful. I have pictures of her and ada if you want to see them?"

She took his hands in hers as she nodded. "I would love to see them. And later…I can do something special for you." She smiled.

"That would be lovely, Miss Annadel. I will be right back with their pictures! I won't be long!"

Lorion gently slid off her lap before giving her one last hug, running out of the dining hall. As soon as he was out of sight, Annadel collapsed in her chair, leaning forward as her arm propped up on the edge of the table as her hand held her forehead. She massaged her temples, pushing back the urge to cry. The more she fought it, the more unbearable it was to sit in that room.

"Lorion is good with a bow and fires sharp arrows." The Elven King's voice filled the room as Annadel suddenly snapped up. He raised his hand for her to relax, which she gratefully did so. She had felt so tired from the sorrow of the young elfling.

"He is much like his father, but I hope he is to slay more orcs than his father did."

Annadel glared at Thranduil. "His father has just past. Have you no courtesy for those families that only still loves those of their fallen? Have you no respect?"

Thranduil raised his hand once more, replying calmly. "There are many who have died to the evil that has covered this land. Do not think I am unknowledgeable of my own people, Witch."

"Your cool tone says differently." She said just as icily.

"Why is it that you care so much for the young Elfling? You are not of our kin and yet…it is a curious thing to see you treat him as if the same."

Annadel closed her eyes tightly, pressing her hand on her cheek to regain her thoughts and to think clearly. Her mind reeled still over Lorion.

"I care for the young Elfling because I too, know what it is like to be alone. I have shared that memory with you already." She turned to look at Thranduil. "Do not let me have regrets for doing so." Annadel whispered. "And I think you are alone too, in this darkness that looms over us."

After a moment of silence, Annadel shut her eyes again, feeling weak. Soon after, she felt a large, warm hand cover her own as he looked down at her. Annadel looked back up at him, surprised from his quick actions. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest, wanting to be set free against its cage. She took steady inhales, trying to calm herself down before he noticed. But he was too quick, he had noticed her discomfort. He gazed into her eyes curiously, hoping to find an answer in them.

"There is the starlight again." He mused quietly. "For a moment ago I thought they were lost in shadows." Thranduil held her hand in his lightly. "You have a large heart, Annadel the Grey, and you are so willing to share it with others."

She stayed quiet as his eyes were averted on their hands combined together. "I do not wish for someone to take your heart." Thranduil said in a barely audible whisper. "For if it is taken, I will not have the chance to offer mine."

Annadel blinked, but after her eyes had fluttered, he had disappeared. She stared hard at her hands, for they still held his warmth.

"I'm going mad." She spoke blankly as she leaned back in her chair, drawling out a long sigh. "I have lost my wits and have fallen for the Elven King of Mirkwood."

* * *

Ada: dad/daddy


	17. Chapter 16

_Fire, stone, and darkness consumed her dreams. She saw the many orcs breeding and growing in number and strength. The vision took her through the stony land around Isengard as she saw the black, sleek tower. Beneath in the crevices of earth, blazing orange and red filled in with heat as burned ironed filled the air. They were destroying trees, taking out the forest. The voices of the trees cried as they were being cut down and made into logs for their hellish fire. The more they destroyed, the more confident they grew. They were looking for the ring and a group of freshly born orcs began their way for them._

* * *

Annadel snapped awake, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked around to see that the Hobbits, Gimli, Boromir, and even Aragorn had fallen asleep. Her hand flew to her forehead, feeling the cold sweat just above her brow. She turned her head quickly to see Legolas kneeling before her.

"Mani Marte?"

She took a quick breath of air. "The orcs are coming. We must leave soon for I fear that if we wait, we will face more troubles than what we have already." Legolas inhaled sharply as he stood tall.

"Everyone, Dawn has come! Wake up!" Legolas rounded up the Hobbits as Pippin rubbed his eyes wearily. Merry gave out a loud yawn as Sam was telling "Mr. Frodo" that they were to leave the elves behind. Aragorn turned and spoke to Gimli softly which only got complaints from the Dwarf. Annadel smiled as she reached for her leather satchel as she peeked inside. Her eyes widened happily as she had forgotten about Elrond's wine, two bottles to be exact. She clapped her hands happily, placing the bottles back in, as she stood, brushing off her tunic. She didn't want the Hobbits to see because it is fact that Hobbits do enjoy drinking. She then minded herself that Dwarves did as well. Her hand stayed on her satchel protectively.

There was a soft horn ringing through the air as they knew it was time for them to leave.

"Miss Annadel!" Sam came walking up to her casually. Annadel kneeled as Pippin and Merry surrounded her too, then Frodo. "As we walk through out the woods of Lothlórien, could you perhaps…tell us stories of you and Gandalf? If it isn't too much to ask of course." Sam asked quietly as he began rocking on his heels shyly. "I feel that we are missing something about Gandalf's life because we don't know you that well."

Annadel smiled, nodding her head as she placed her hand on Sam's cheek. He blushed from her caress as she laughed. "Of course, Master Samwise Gamgee! I would love to tell you the tale of when I once tricked Gandalf to fall into a hole!" She snickered. "He didn't like that one very much."

As they were given parting gifts from Galadriel of Lothlórien, a green leaf broach on their new cloaks to fasten. A beautiful bow of the Galadhrim was given to Legolas as he admired it beautifully as the bow was strung with elf hair. Merry and Pippin were given daggers and Silver belts with Gold flower shaped clasps that had already seen war as Galadriel has mentioned that Pippin would find his courage. Sam was given Elven rope, silver. He wanted a dagger, as Galadriel could see, but she knew that a rope would come far more in handy for him than a dagger. Along with his rope, he was given Mallorn seed and a small box of earth from her garden. Annadel was quite surprised when Gimli had asked to look upon Galadriel, saying that she is fairer than any jewels. Her brow rose as she turned to look at Legolas. They shared a quick glance as they hid their smiles and snickers. Gimli was acting out of character under the eye of Lady Galadriel. And he couldn't look at her without looking away with a blush on his face. She gave nothing to Aragorn but encouraging words and a choice he will have to face. He was already given the highest gift an elf could ever give. Then the Lady came to Annadel. The fair, white lady gazed of the Grey Witch as Annadel bowed slightly. Galadriel reached to touch Annadel's face, smiling gently, and spoke in gentle Elvish.

"You wish to return home to your King." Galadriel started. "And yet you left for a greater cause than his kingdom of the north. You left Thranduil's side to be a part of the company. It was not needed. Why is that, Annadel the Grey?"

Annadel stared into Galadriel's soft blue eyes, reminding her of Thranduil's. She nodded in agreement and responded back in the same Elvish. "I could not do anything while my friends are doing everything, my lady."

Galadriel smiled wider in soft amusement. "I am sorry for Gandalf." Her eyes softened. "Do not fall into darkness, for much looms over your mind that I can even see, Annadel the Grey. Keep into the light and it will guide you home." Annadel was presented with a bracelet weaved in Elvish silver like the tree branches. The leaves within the branches were woven into the sculpted silver as the branches came around her wrist to point up to her fingers. The trees itself reminded her of Mirkwood and the roots that wrapped underneath her wrist reminded her of the roots that set a foundation for the citadel she called home. Annadel looked into the branches as she manipulated one to move as if it were swaying in the wind, waving to her. She looked back up at the Lady Galadriel and smiled, thanking her quietly.

She turned to Frodo, giving him the light of Earendil, their most beloved star. She kissed his forehead. Boromir was granted with gold belt crafted in Lórien and linked gold leaves.

Celeborn gave them a hopeful blessing to continue this journey unharmed and unseen. There were boats to travel through onto the river, a way for them to be untraceable to the orcs. Annadel was helping to pack small cloth covered necessities into each boat. Legolas held up Lembas bread, explaining to Merry and Pippin that one bite can fill the stomach of a grown man. The two of them nodded, amazed but Annadel wasn't so much, by the way they ate.

Legolas walked off to retrieve something else as Merry moved to sit next to Pippin and asked how many he ate.

"Four." They both turned away, looking down in disappointment that the Lembas bread did not fill their stomachs. Pippin burped rather loudly. She winked at Pippin as he looked away shyly. Annadel told a quick tale to Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry of Gandalf. She spoke of one time where she had made him bread but it had cracked his tooth. The Hobbits laughed as Pippin winced.  
"I don't wish to eat your bread, Miss Annadel." He looked up at her lightly. "Even though you are a kind lady."  
Annadel laughed. "I don't even wish for you to eat my bread, Pippin. In fact, I wish no man, Hobbit, Dwarf, Elf, or any living creature on Middle Earth to eat it...Maybe I wish orcs to eat them." She winked.

They began to drive their boats along the river, paddling gently along the current. Lady Galadriel herself waved them off, seeing them until they were no more. Everyone was in a daze, thinking about the gracefulness and lordliness of Galadriel. Legolas asked Gimli what it was she had given him, for they all saw each other's gifts.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." He said dreamily.

Annadel chuckled at Gimli as she dipped her hand into the water. It was cool to the touch as small ripples came around her finger, drawing small waves that passed. She sat in the boat with Legolas and Gimli, for they traveled behind Aragorn and Boromir's boats.

"Miss Annadel!" Pippin yelled.

"Shhh!" Gimli fired back. "The point is to keep quiet! Not draw attention to ourselves!"

"I just wanted her to tell us a story…" he pouted, crossing his arms.

She chuckled. "I promise to tell you a story once we have hit land and bunkered for the night." Annadel waved her hand as a small splash of water dodged over his head playfully.

The sun began to set over the horizon as they continued south along the river. Legolas suddenly snapped his head to the left, his eyes squinting. Crows screeched loudly, causing everyone to stir in alarm. Annadel turned around and gripped onto Gimli's shoulder as she stared out into the woods. Her eyes widened as in her mind she saw the group of orcs and their strong leader run into the woods. After her small vision had ended, she gasped, clinging onto Gimli for support as Legolas looked around the wildlife, sensing a threat.

They quickly came to The Pillars of Kings, two giant statues that guarded the river. Annadel's eyes widened as she smiled staring up into the Gates of Argonath.

"Aragorn's kin…" She said in a whisked sigh.

Their boats continued the ancient men that guarded the river to come a pool of water before the waterfall. Once they had docked, they started a small fire. Pippin and Gimli began to roast small sausages as Sam was leaning against a broken stone statue, taking a quick nap. Annadel was standing next to Legolas as they both peered into the forest, scouting for the orcs they had seen and felt earlier. Legolas left her side to warn Aragorn that they must leave. Aragorn wanted to wait for darkness to cover them, but Legolas grew anxious. No one had noticed that Frodo was missing but Merry. Boromir was missing as well. Pippin came up to Annadel's side as she still stared into the forest.

"Orcs are nearby, Master Took." She said softly. "I can feel their evil crawling in these pure lands in the trees."

Pippin stared into the woods with her, nodding to understand. "Can you always feel the trees?"

She turned to look at him with an amused smile. "Can you always feel the drunkenness of malted beer when you drink it?"

He laughed. "When you drink like Hobbits, Miss Annadel, the feeling wears off." Pippin rocked on the balls of his feet forward.

"Oh, if only I had the endurance of a Hobbit, I might challenge you to a contest." She grinned. "Though, I have only drunk Elvish wine for the past century. You would have to forgive my lack of curiosity for other cultural drinks for celebration."

"No matter, Miss Annadel! Having you to drink with is better than to not have the opportunity at all!" He put his hands on his hips.

"And me!" Merry shouted.

"Come, let us go find Frodo!" She held her hands out for them both. The Hobbits took her hand with ease, taking each of one finger from both hands.

"What if we cannot find him?" Pippin asked.

"Then we must hope that he makes it to Mordor alive." She said gravely as she led them deeper into the forest. There were angry shouts and cries, the familiar sound of iron clashing. Annadel ushered Merry and Pippin to hide, letting them go from her grasp as they ran. Her staff was in hand as her dagger rested on her hip. She turned around to knock an orc to the ground by hitting it in the head with her staff. The orc rolled around on the ground in pain as three more surrounded her. She ripped out her dagger, holding it in front of her as one of the orcs charged at her. Annadel ducked and struck him in his rib where the metal armor did not cover him. Black blood covered the blade and tips of her fingers as she was knocked to the ground on her back. She blinked in bewilderment as she regained consciousness. Her satchel was on the ground as the head of the bottle of Elven wine peeked out. Legolas came from above her, striking an orc in the head with one of his sharp arrows. She reached for the head of the bottle, gripping around its slender neck and bashed one of the orcs over the head, wine spilling to the ground. Annadel whimpered for a moment, the loss of her wine that she waited to indulge in was now soaking into the tree's roots. Anger burned in her. She jumped up, taking the broken glass and shoved the broken bottle in an orc's eye. The orc ran around in pain, wailing in horrendous screams.

"Go! Legolas!" She yelled. "Go after Frodo! I will catch up!" Annadel tossed her dagger into an orc's forehead, knocking him dead on impact. Legolas turned to look at her as one of his arrows killed another.

"I can hold them off! Go!" She pleaded as she struck another orc.

"I hope to find you after this." Legolas shouted as he killed again. Annadel smirked. "You will find me regardless."

With the last of their conversation, killing the small group of orcs there, Legolas turned to run after the others as Annadel turned to go after the way Pippin and Merry ran. She saw them from below, being swarmed by another band of orcs. There were too many. The Horn of Gondor rang through the air, calling out for aid. Annadel ran after them as she stuck another orc with her dagger. She was so close, so near to helping Boromir. But before she could do anything, he was pierced by an arrow. He stood up, continuing to fight regardless of the arrow in his chest. He turned around and another was launched into his lower abdomen. Boromir fell to his knees then regaining his strength to strike again. Annadel ran down, kicking two orcs to fall and tumble down the hills. A third and final arrow struck Boromir as Merry and Pippin cried out, raising their daggers to fight but were too easily picked up by the orcs. Annadel screamed as two orcs took a strong hold on her. She struggled as they carried her off in the same direction that Pippin and Merry were taken. Annadel glanced over Boromir as they locked eyes. Her hand outstretched to him as he only stared at her in sorrow…in apology.

* * *

Mani Marte: What happened?


	18. Chapter 17

**Flashback  
**

* * *

After Annadel had spent a bit more time with Lorien that night, she ushered him to sleep for it was much too late for a young elfling to be up past midnight. As she strolled through the underground citadel, she sighed as tears streamed down her face.

"It is going to become harder from this point out. Many lives will be lost in this petty war." Anger consumed her chest as she dragged her hand along the rooted tree walls. She felt their bark smoothed to the Elves' style and carved in Tengwar. Annadel looked up to see the endless ceiling above. It wasn't open to nature as was Rivendell or Lothlórien, but it made her feel safe knowing that she was inside the very beings she have come to love and use magic upon.

Unknowing, Annadel came to Thranduil's throne as he sat there high and proud, but something was amiss; for his hand was curled underneath his chin as he slept. Her eyes softened as she looked upon him. There was one voiceless guard that stood in all sharp silver armor. He said nothing as she walked past. Then she was leaning close to the King's face. Her hand came to touch his hand that rested underneath his chin as her other hand caressed his right cheek. Annadel gently pulled for him to awaken as he stirred in slight confusion. As his eyes found hers, they stared within a green and blue storm. Her hands didn't leave his nor his face and he didn't pull away either.

"You have been up for three days entirely." She said softly. "Even great kings need rest every now and then."

Thranduil continued to stare into her. "I am already at rest within your eyes."

Annadel stood, slightly alarmed as she began to pull away but his hand held hers.

"Do not run." He said softly with a small smile. "You will trick me and hide in the shadows."

"And if I am in the mood, I may trip you as well." She chuckled.

"No mercy even for a king."

Annadel shook her head. "None especially for a king."

"Come." He stood. "I would like to show you something that is sacred to my people."

Annadel followed him close as he led her through out the windy ways of his citadel. They climbed stairs and occasional long roots that were carved into stairs. She almost lost her footing until a root caught her fall, propping her up back into the stairwell as the graceful Thranduil was already towards the top. Annadel sighed as she quickly ran on her tip toes and met him immediately. He opened a door that led out to the crisp, winter sky. The breeze took over her body as she inhaled her first breath of being outside. The stars were twinkling out into the night as one fell, having a string of silver fly behind it. Her lips parted as she let out a soft gasp in awe. She began to sit along the crispy grass on the stony mountain hill. Her hair blew in the gentle breeze as her eyes closed; relishing the time she had with the wind.

"The stars are what remind us of beauty on Middle Earth." Thranduil started. "The everlasting white light that sets off in the dark skies of night, telling tales of ancient times and memories; I cannot see a world without this light."

"What memories do you share with the stars?" Annadel turned to open her eyes to see his pale face. Thranduil turned to sit beside her, still gazing up at the stars. She then noticed he was not in his crown. He felt so much more open and able to reach.

"Legolas was born in the time the stars were shining. They remember and carry out his memory through out the sky. Each time I am to look, I always think when he was an elfling."

"Elflings are one of my favorites." She agreed. "So innocent and soft…curious and always so willing…"

"He is a quick learner, pacing and excelling in all studies."

Annadel peeked up at him. Thranduil was facing the stars as a gentle smile was placed on his lips. She lingered for a bit longer as she turned her head away to look up at the stars with him.

"I have not felt this way in such a long time." He breathed slowly.

"Which way, my lord?" Annadel turned to fully look at him now. He turned to meet her gaze as he looked serious. His hand came up and gently brushed against her cheek. Annadel blushed, trying to look away but he wouldn't allow her.

"With your touch you awaken me and your eyes remind me of the happy times I have had in my past." He paused. "But I have not had moments with you that are not written in the stars as my happiness is not complete."

Annadel blinked, looking into his eyes as she placed her hand on top of his where he caressed her face. "You wish for me to be with you and that will complete your happiness?"

"No." He said softly as his face came closer to hers. "I wish for you to feel what I feel for you." His lips parted as they brushed along her skin near her nose. His hand weaved through her fingers pulling them against his chest. "I wish to create memories with you under the stars and have it be forever remembered as my kin will remember the tale of how a Maiar came about in Mirkwood."

Annadel laughed, causing her lips to barely feel his among hers. Her cheeks heated up fiercely. "Are you glad that your son and your captain have captured me with the company of Thorin Oakenshield?"

His nose gently rubbed against her nose affectionately as she closed her eyes. She felt his breath along her lips. The longer he lingered, the more she wanted him. He sensed her crave to be filled as he paused. "I would have to personally thank the King Under the Mountain for a deliverance of a woman that has captured my heart." Thranduil pressed his lips against hers as she inhaled sharply. His lips were soft against hers, pressing gently as his hands reached up to hold her face. Annadel moved her lips against his, creating a swift turn in their kiss. He pressed back as she pressed forward. Thranduil was cautious, figuring which was her boundary and which are the places he could explore. He started by taking her lower lip between his lips as he suckled gently. Annadel reacted in a much fiercer kiss as her hands pressed along the back of his head, pushing him closer. His tongue delved and dragged slowly along her lower lip which caused her to moan out in protest. He took no time to waste as he pressed into and past her lips. His tongue graced hers gently as her tongue flicked against his playfully. Thranduil's hand came onto her side, guiding her down along the cool grass as he stood over her, never breaking their kiss. Annadel's hands became tangled in his long, golden hair. She continued to play with his tongue, a battle building in their mouths. Her hand dragged down along his chest and wrapped around to his back as she gripped his tunic gently. The material of his silvery wardrobe felt slightly rough with ridges as the design was so eloquent and made from rich cotton from the earth. His lips abandoned hers as he glided across her cheek, over to her jaw. When Thranduil had began kissing just under her chin, his tongue licking her soft skin to caress down into the crook of her neck, Annadel turned her head to allow him to have her body. His hand grasped around her dainty wrist, pulling to weave his fingers through hers as he pressed the back of her hand above her head and into the grass. Heat pooled over her body, flushing her cheeks greedily as her head began to swim. Her eyes opened, trying to focus on the stars she saw over past. But even they were blurry to her eyesight as the heat in her body radiated even more. Annadel closed her eyes once more.

"I sense discomfort along your skin." Thranduil stopped his movement. His nose brushed along her jaw affectionately as he nuzzled her. "I can taste it, yet I can taste something…more."

Annadel froze entirely. Her eyes widened as he brought his head up to meet her sight. Fear and want filled her eyes. His silver eyes, in the moonlight, overlooked her face as his hand tightened through the weaving of their hands. Thranduil's hair mixed with her own as he started to rub his nose gently against hers again, pressing their forehead together.

"What do you fear?" He whispered.

Annadel's other hand came up to caress his face. "I fear that you may break me."

Thranduil overlooked her face once more as she stared over his. He leaned down to kiss her once more but his ears heard footsteps. He hovered above her protectively, his hand breaking away from hers as it was pressed into the ground, ready to jump up if needed. Thranduil continued to listen to the now rough noise that was traveling through the night. It was no elf.

Annadel turned her head into the direction where he was staring out. He saw something that she couldn't see with her own eyes.

"We are no longer alone." Thranduil whispered gently. "Come, we must leave. Orcs are nearby and I wish for no blood to be spilled while the stars are still out in the night sky; especially on this night." He now stood, taking her with him. Annadel blinked as the heat still surrounded her head like a cloud as she nodded. Her eyes had softened immensely as Thranduil pulled her through the tough, wooden carved gate. She followed close behind as she tried shaking her head to wake up. His hand was still holding hers as they descended down the windy staircases. Disappointment now loomed into her stomach as she felt heavy. Thranduil turned to give a quick glance back at the she-Maiar as he chuckled.

"Have I already broken you without a single touch yet?" He teased.

"You have already touched my face, claimed my lips." Annadel answered dryly. "I believe I am doing quite fine."

Thranduil chuckled as she began to amuse him so. As they reached his throne, where they were earlier in the night, Annadel turned to look up at Thranduil gently. He still had not let go of her hand.

"Please, rest." She spoke softly as she turned to leave him. Her hand slipped out of his grasp easily as the Elven King watched as she made her way through and deeper in his citadel.


	19. Chapter 18

**Flashback**

* * *

Sleep did not overcome the She-Maiar. She was full of curiosity that did not fill her as her body was still warm. Grumbling in protest, Annadel threw the Elven sheets off of her body as she exited her room. She felt grumpy and miserable, missing something. This sorrow from Sauron's rising hung over her as if she were cursed to bare it. But something electrified her the moment she shared with Thranduil just a few hours ago.

Her fingers dragged along the tree walls, tickling them for she heard their laughter. She smiled as she was still trying to figure the emotion she felt. Lust filled her, yes, fear, desire, but when she gazed into his eyes…she saw this softness she had not seen since she had arrived. Those same eyes filled hers with the same emotion, with the same feeling for all she could have done was to receive and give it back.

Before she realized what part of the citadel she had stopped, Annadel gasped.

"This cannot be…" She stopped walking as she stared out in a daze. Her eyes widened as another vision filled her mind. _There were armies. There were so many armies of orcs that their numbers seemed to be dwindling. She could see that hope was hanging by a very thin thread. Fire was burning as they passed through towns as blood could be smelt of it being freshly spilled. They were after Thorin as Azog the Defiler had led this orc army into innocent lands. Those orcs had mentioned of killing anything that would cross their paths for they had many to spare at the expense. _

Her vision had ended as she collapsed and fell onto her knees. Annadel stared off for what she thought were long moments until a familiar face kneeled down and brought her back with soft words she couldn't recognize. With a single blink, Annadel met Thranduil's eyes. Her face dropped as suddenly her arms reached around his neck to hug him gently. At first, Thranduil was surprised from her quick movement, but then he easily guided her through to his chambers as she began to stare again. She sat in a lavish carved chair as the cushion was plush, soft, and embroidered in a rich brown. Annadel curled into the large seat as Thranduil stood, looking past the small creek that spilled into his chamber.

"What did you see?"

She took a moment, figuring her tone of voice. "I saw orcs." She started gently. "Thousands upon thousands…Azog the Defilier leading them as I had felt Sauron's power grow like the flames of a greedy fire." Her eyes began to sink into the daze again, but Thranduil prevented it by placing his hand along her forehead. Annadel closed her eyes as relief washed over her immediately. Her back, stretched and tense, relaxed as she sunk into the chair, feeling the comfort it held underneath her. Her eyes blinked open, turning to look up at him curiously as his hand pulled away. Before his hand had entirely left the space between them, hers reached to hold his. Olive met ice as they shared a gaze.

"Please…" She whispered. "Don't."

He let his hand be held by hers for a moment, then her other hand came to weave her fingers through his in a protective hold. "I don't remember walking this way." Annadel admitted. "I was…I was in a daze before I could remember where I was. I didn't mean-."

"Elear." He interrupted her kindly as her mouth snapped shut. "I am happy you are here, nonetheless." Thranduil leaned to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Her body fell into relaxation as her eyelids fought to stay open. It was hard to hang onto his hand, feeling that she was loosing her grip. Annadel fought so hard to stay away.

"What sort of magic is this?" She whispered tiredly. Thranduil chuckled.

"I am not using any of my powers." He leaned forward to take her in his arms easily. Annadel felt like a ragdoll, limbs hanging loose as her head leaned against his shoulder so entirely lazily. She felt a tad bit of shame that her body was beginning to fail her in a time where she needed all of her strength to rekindle her memory of the vision.

He placed her in his cool bed, for he hadn't yet lay in it since he had arrived in his chamber. Annadel shivered slightly as he came over her body as he did when he took her to see starlight. She looked up at him, feeling slightly embarrassed as she tried to cover her face with her hands. Thranduil chuckled deeply as he leaned press his lips against her hands. She pulled them back away immediately as then his lips covered hers. Her eyes fell closed as her hands covered his face. Suddenly, her hand began to feel that his left cheek was hollow as the skin felt rough. Annadel pulled away to see that his face had been burned. Thranduil covered his face with his magic as it restored him to look the way he had before. His eyes look wounded for allowing his true face to show as Annadel smiled gently. She held out her hand, wanting him to return to her.

"Show me."

He stared down at her skeptically. Annadel waited patiently, a smile still covered her lips. Thranduil had finally come, pressing his cheek against her hand as he grunted in pain. Her eyes engulfed the entire scene, his once full white skin was now burned through and over took and stretched past his eyes. The muscle in his face had shown through as his one eye looked away. She leaned up to kiss the half of his charred lips, feeling its scarring and hardness. His lips parted as Annadel began to kiss generously over his lips, suckling and tending to the burned half. Her hand gently brushed through his hair, holding him at the base of his neck as she pulled away to overlook and memorize his true face. His eyes came to greet hers, but he only saw out of one.

"You are no less of a man if you have been burned of dragon fire." She said gently. "Don't hide from me, anymore."

Thranduil pressed down, his lips ceasing hers again. "Is that what you want?" He breathed along her lips.

"Yes." Annadel whispered as his legs parted hers. The familiar heat hung over her head as her thoughts couldn't string together properly. Any sound that came from her lips was unintelligible, broken words in Sindarin and breathy moans as she watched as his hips lay on top of hers. Thranduil's hands grasped her waist firmly as he began to untie the rope that held her Maiar dress together. Her hands intervened when he became stuck on a knot, causing her to laugh which he silenced with his lips. The sleeves on her shoulder were beginning to loosen, falling off and showing her pale skin. Thranduil attacked her shoulder with his lips, feeling the crackling of his skin against her softness. Annadel tugged at her sleeves, freeing her bare arms that suddenly wrapped around his neck. Part of his neck and shoulder had been burned, the skin feeling bubbled and unseeingly smooth. She whispered soft endearments to him as he continued to free her body from her dress. Her breasts were now bare, tightening around the nipples from the sudden chill of the air. Her hips were smooth and milky, soft to the touch as Thranduil pulled off the remaining of her garb in one swift motion. Annadel now lay completely naked underneath his hold. She felt immensely shy suddenly as her leg propped up slightly, squeezing tightly against her other thigh.

"Don't hide from me." Thranduil said coyly as Annadel glanced up at him with a slight flare lighting her eyes. She laughed again as his torso had rid of his silvery long tunic. Her hands ran across the surface of his skin, curious to what more she could find. Annadel felt his strong muscles in his backside that lead down to his slender waist. Her hand wrapped around to his side and up his chest as he gazed over her. She met his glance, smiling as her hand stopped along his chest. Suddenly, she felt his hand graze over her upper thigh, breaking apart her legs to spread gently out. Her breath quickened as their eyes never left each others. His hand moved smoothly over her soft legs, going deeper until he reached her folds. Annadel bit her lower lip in anticipation as she felt his hand over her warmth. Thranduil felt gently with his middle finger, pressing into a growing wetness that has just started. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers again. His finger began to rub into her slickness, spreading it across her. Annadel moaned against his lips as her hand gripped his upper arm. Thranduil pressed his index finger between her folds, feeling tightness around him and wetting his hand. He curled his finger slightly and pushed deeper inside her. She kissed him roughly. A grin appeared along his lips as he pulled away from hers as he began to delve into her neck. His middle finger had pressed in to join his index as he began to impel slowly between her. Soft moans escaped her lips, parting farther and farther as her face contorted in pleasure. She felt a build up in her lower half the more he felt into her. Something felt painful deep inside as she felt a sharpening pleasure point electrify her suddenly. Thranduil pulled his fingers out of her, drawing a sticky clear line from where he once was onto his fingers. He overlooked his hand gently as his middle finger returned to rub over her now excited clit. Her legs began to tremble the more he massages his finger deeper and quicker around her nub. Thranduil cooed out gently as his motion never stopped. He looked over her face which was now covered in strenuous bliss. Annadel's plush lips were parted, her eyes shut tight as she focused on his pleasing, her brow furrowed from his touch. Her hair spread around her like a dark curtain. She cried out in whimpers as he took that chance to claim her lips again. His hand pulled away from her now soaking affection as her eyes fluttered open in alarm. Thranduil lowered himself, pausing just before he was about to thrust into her.

Her eyes softened as her hands found his shoulders, propping her legs up. Her right leg came up to caress his side gently. Annadel felt like her body was on fire, needing more of his touches. He quietly pressed the tip of his member into her wet folds, slipping in easily. Thranduil overlooked her face as her eyes were now closed, focused on feeling him inside her. He pressed his hip slowly in, easing into her tight hold around him.

"Aah~" She moaned as her hands curled around his hair. He pressed in a bit more as he was all inside her. Annadel looked up into his eyes as she leaned forward to kiss him. His hips began to move fast, excited from her tightness and wetness that began to smother against his hips and thighs. She yelped out in pain from a fast start, pleading for him to slow his pace. Her arms wrapped around his body as he started slowly as she had asked. Thranduil bucked quick in between his slow paces to see how she would react. There were no whimpers of pain or begging to stop. He slowly broke into her, but a pain still lingered inside her body each time he pressed on. Annadel bit her lower lip, not wanting for him to stop and be slow for her comfort. She broke skin along her lip, tasting metallic liquid as she bounced underneath him. Her breasts rolled in circles as he leaned down to nip at them playfully. Annadel's hands moved to graze his side and then came to his bottom, caressing his soft skin that lay just above his legs. She squeezed, trying to control his thrusts by guiding him with her hips. Her hips started in a rhythmic tempo that met against his own as he started to follow her movement. She smiled as her lips parted again as he continued on. Unexpectedly, Thranduil pulled away from the breast he was toying with, sitting on his knees as his hands gripped her waist roughly. He continued the same movement as she had shown him, their eyes burning into each other's memory as Annadel was now bouncing freely against him. His hips stirred deeply in her, pulling out then coming back in. Her back arched, creating a slicker and deeper meeting each time he came back into her. His thrusts became faster, causing her body to rebound against his. Her thighs felt wet and the blanket beneath her felt soiled. Thranduil's hands gripped her hips as he grinded into her harder and faster. He placed her legs over his shoulders as he repositioned himself leaning on top of her as his hands stood just beside her head. He pumped into her, his face crunching in coming close. Annadel watched his face as his body pushed against hers. With a final, last hump, she felt something hot spill into her and pool out of her slit. Her breathing was heavy as she gazed up at the Elven King's face. He felt relieved as he leaned down to kiss her lips gently, tiredly. Her hands rested on each side of his head as they stayed that way and kissed for an amount of precious time. Thranduil pulled himself out of her body, breaking another flood of their juices to escape her. He gently took each of her leg, placing them down onto his bed as he took her left and glided up, giving butterfly kisses until he stopped in her upper thigh. Annadel was just watching him, wide awake from their electrical touches that surged through her. He came back up to kiss her lips. Quickly, he pulled her to him, having her rest on his chest as he lay on his back. Somehow, Annadel felt like she was missing her part of the sex. She missed him moving inside her already.

Her head glanced up to look over his now magically covered face that he shows to his people and any outsider that dares to step into his kingdom. He appeared perfect, flawless. She felt angry that sleep began to lull her into its darkness as her last thought was how she too, wanted to feel the pleasure she had given him to his release.

* * *

Elear: Visionary


	20. Chapter 19

**Flashback**

* * *

_She felt something stir inside her body. It was heating her up each time she felt it move. It took her thigh to pull apart. Slight wetness began to dampen along her lower half. Annadel grew confused as to what heat she was experiencing. She felt soft touches gliding up her body to stop and hover just along her breasts. Small, soft kisses were placed on her shoulder as something began to rub her gently down. It gripped her and rubbed her in tender holds as the feeling continued to fill her lower half. _

Annadel's eyes fluttered open lazily, feeling exhaustion overtake her. She was on her side completely as Thranduil's hand was placed on her breast, squeezing gently. Her head turned to look back at him, but his lips leaned to kiss her hard. She felt a sharp plunge into her warmth. Her lips parted against his as now that she was barely awake, his thrusts became fuller. His hand glided down her flat tummy and reached between her legs to caress her clit as his hips continued to push into her. She began to purr as he thrust into her more with compassion this time rather than his eager ones from last night. Annadel lifted her leg as he gently took it in his hand to hold it up. He pressed her leg against his body as his other hand came from underneath her to pull her up onto his body, laying her back along his chest. He continued to finger her clit as he slowly went in and out of her. Her legs were sprawled open as his other hand grasped her breast. She moved her hair so his lips were now on her neck, nipping slightly at her sensitive skin which caused her to moan out happily. Annadel whimpered as she felt close, his finger pushing deeper into her clit in small circular motions. Her mouth opened to cry out as Thranduil suddenly came up to kiss her lips, silencing her moans. He pumped quickly, his finger working just as fast, pushing gently down, as suddenly Annadel bucked her hips against his member and finger, releasing her orgasm fiercely. Her lips parted from his as her eyes slammed shut, making deep guttural noises from her throat as her body tensed then released softly into his body. Thranduil pumped three times more to join her orgasm, sending her warmth in soft waves of little ones. Her head lulled back between his neck and the pillow as she turned to kiss him deeply. His finger started to play with her clit again, but her body bucked up in surprise, still not finished with her orgasm. She yelped which caused the Elven King to smile as he pulled away from her lower half and to wrap his arms around her tummy and chest. Annadel lay limp on top of him until weariness overcame her again. His fingers glided across her skin, feeling her softness beneath his touch as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"You are very much a needy King." Annadel said in a soft sigh of happiness.

"It is you who was needed this time." His voice was raspy and deep, as if he had just awoken. Annadel chuckled as she pulled herself from him, falling to his side as she propped her arm to hold her head. Her other hand covered his chest.

"You didn't break me."

Thranduil smiled. "I didn't intend to, Arwenamin."

Annadel cooed softly as she kissed his shoulder. Her leg came up to wrap around his long, slender leg as she closed her eyes. Thranduil memorized her soft features of her small nose and her plush lips. The way her brows settled, now relaxed as her body began to breathe calmly.

"Elear?" He called out to see if she had fallen asleep as she lay beside him. Annadel's eyes opened as she looked up to meet his soft blue gaze.

"Mani naa ta?"

His eyes had widened slightly in wonder, lost, as Annadel suddenly felt confused, wondering why he has suddenly looked mislaid. She sat up slightly as her hands cupped his face. "Mani naa ta?" She asked again more softly.

Thranduil's hand came to cover one of hers as he continued to gape into her eyes. "In your eyes, I will always see memory…for they are the stars for I can even see during the day." His eyes waded back and forth. "Annadel, you are the stars in the sky for I see so much light…it has brought me back."

She smiled, kissing his forehead. "I am glad that this King of Mirkwood has returned." Annadel placed another kiss on his nose. "Because he is whom I have fallen in love with."  
Thranduil closed his eyes as he pressed his lips along her clavicle, inhaling her scent as his eyes fluttered slowly open.

"Stay with me." He looked back up at her. "Stay with me after Erebor has been returned to Thorin, stay with me after the orcs are hunted and dead." His eyes pleaded as his voice held strong.

"I will stay…only if you allow let me go when I am needed most in times ahead." Annadel said gently. His hand brought her face down onto his as they kissed passionately, tangling their naked bodies against each other again.

* * *

Arwenamin: My lady (familiar)  
Elear: Visonary

Mani naa ta?: What is it?


	21. Chapter 20

**Writer's Note**: So Flashbacks aren't going to be any particular order…it's kind of hard to string them together in order when I get new ideas for how Annadel and Thranduil came together…so I'm sorry for the confusion in advance. Also, weaving in back and forth to Annadel's present and her past can be confusing too. So I apologize if the flow of this series isn't quiet steady. Also, the time period written in doesn't quite match up to the movie or books. I am sorry about that as well.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

It was late morning when Annadel had awoken. Her eyes fluttered open, not to be rudely (or more so enjoyably) woken from her partner. She sat up, turning her head to look over at the creek, eyes softening. Then Annadel looked beside her to see Thranduil still asleep. His back was facing her, seeing the slight burns from when he faced dragon fire. Her hand came up to trail a finger gently over his burned shoulder to glide down his arm. She pressed her body against his entire back, feeling the warmth from his body heat her up quickly. Annadel hummed happily as she nuzzled into the back of his neck, inhaling his scent. Her eyes closed as her hand fell on top of his large one. The pad of her thumb brushed over the back of his hand affectionately. Annadel's lips kissed along his shoulder blade.

"Your lips feel so soft." Thranduil said groggily, stirring from his slumber. His voice was deep and rumbling in the depths of his throat. He didn't turn around as her face came to rest in between his neck and shoulder, lying closely behind him. Annadel smiled as Thranduil's fingers spread apart to let her fingers slip through with ease. She laid another kiss along his scars, but suddenly they were covered in perfectly pale skin as if he never went through the battles in the north. Annadel frowned, laying her chin on his shoulder in a small pout.

"I like kissing your scars." She pulled on his arms gently. "Let me see them again?"

"Will you kiss me even if I do not show you them?"

Annadel lingered for a moment, causing him to turn and flip on his other side to look at her. His eyes were wide in curiosity, innocence filling his face which caused her to smile. She brought their hands together to kiss his knuckles. "I will kiss with any moment I am able to, skin or scars." Annadel leaned to kiss his lips, pressing lightly against his. She felt a morphing of his soft lips to feeling the return of the charred lips she kissed happily last night. A large smile pressed against their kiss as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she crooned her face into his neck. She pressed another kiss just under his ear as she hummed.

"I don't wish to leave this bed." Annadel blinked as she looked up to peek into his eyes. Thranduil glanced down and pet her hair slowly.

"Then do not leave." He leaned to kiss her forehead.

She sighed as she propped herself up. "But the Elflings!" Annadel's eyes widened as her hair fell in front of her face messily. "I forgot about my lesson with the Elflings!"

Thranduil chuckled as his hand dragged up and down her arm. When she tried to move, she felt sore all over her body. Annadel groaned in protest as she tried to crawl over the Elven King but he pulled her on top of him.

"I am to show them my way with trees, Thranduil." She looked down into his bright blue eyes as he smiled. His hand came to brush the hair away from her face, showing her olive eyes completely. "Don't become a distraction."

His brow rose in high amusement as he grinned. "I, a distraction?" He wrapped his arms around her to pull her down to face him closely. "I never meant to be one, my lady."

Annadel scowled playfully as she tried to wiggle free from him. "Those Elflings mean a great deal to me and if you do not let me go this instant-!" She squealed as he crashed his lips over hers, silencing her from her antics. Her muffled shouts continued for a moment longer until Thranduil brushed his hand up and down her back slowly in comfort. Annadel loosened her hold against him as she melted on top of him. He pulled away from their kiss as she slowly opened her eyes appearing drunk.

"Distraction." She said dreamily.

"I can be more than just a distraction." He whispered into her ear as he began to nibble it gently.

"No~ I can't." Annadel sighed happily. "I need to teach them."

"Denying the king…you could end up in worse situations than the one you are in, Annadel the Grey." He purred.

She chuckled. "I must try to upset the king so he may release me of his bonds. What do you think?"

"I think…" Thranduil paused. "That the Elflings are to learn from a Maiar." His hand slid over her thigh that sent shivers up Annadel's spine. She hit him playfully, allowing her a moment to slip away from him, standing from the bed to quickly slip her robes back on. Thranduil watched her casually as she brushed her hair back with her hand. With a final glance in the mirror, she turned around to look at her king that laid there utterly and completely naked underneath that silken sheet. The temptation returned to her to just fall back into the bed to be ravished again, but once she attempted to walk forward to him, there was a sore pain in her pelvic region and her muscles ached all over her body. Annadel gasped for a moment as she turned towards the door.

"When am I to see you again, She-Maiar?" He called out from behind. She grinned, turning her head half way. "Tonight is the last night of autumn. You are bound to see me anywhere near the barrels of wine."  
With that final comment, she left the Elven King's chambers.

"As I hope that the last light of Durin shines brightly for Thorin's company to see." She whispered to herself as she flew down the hallway in haste. "I hope I am not too late before Smaug is awoken." She thought carefully as she thought about Thranduil. He was easily conflicted in fear, selfishness consuming him to protect his people rather than to join the fight and help reclaim Erebor to its rightful king. When she spent time with him this morning, she saw the true light of the King of the Woodland Realm. There were no shadows in his eyes. The mountain that once belonged to Thorin lingered in her mind, replaying the tale of when Thranduil did not aid those who were victim of Smaug. That was long ago…and Annadel feared that he has not changed. He exchanged for Thorin to retrieve jewels or the Arkenstone itself for releasing Thorin and his company. His eyes have not changed for riches, but his fear of great winged serpents held him back to cower and let his forest cover in Sauron's evil. Annadel wondered that now, if she were to leave, would Thranduil kill her for choosing to help take over Erebor for the true King under the Mountain than to stay in his kingdom to witness his own throne crumble in darkness.

* * *

After properly cleaning herself up in her own room, Annadel was now properly dressed in a silver tunic, given by one of the female Elves that tended to the laundry. It was long sleeved and easy to move around in as her tights were silver as well, wearing black slippers. Her hair was pulled back in a half back elven braid. Her staff was in hand as she continued to find her little Elflings.

The Elflings were waiting by the little pool where the creek flowed into. They appeared to have been waiting for a long period of time because they were drawing figures in the dirt with their fingers, goofing off. Annadel grinned as she tip toed up to them as she commanded a root to prepare to splash them. She creeped up behind a large boulder as a familiar voice called her out.

"The Witch is here!" Lorien shrieked as he pointed at Annadel. The tree root splashed the Elflings just barely as they scattered quickly to come around and ambush her with hugs. She hugged them all with one arm as her other clung onto her staff, stomping it onto the ground. About five roots came to pick up the Elven children by the back of their collars and pulled them away from her. All five Elflings giggled as they were set down gently back onto the shore by the creek.

"Now." She rumbled in her throat. "I am sorry for keeping you."

"Miss Annadel!" Lorion complained. "We began to think that you had left Mirkwood to go after the Dwarves and the Halfling."

A girl elven girl stepped forward shyly, her hands behind her back as her eyes looked up at Annadel then away once she made contact. "We thought we wouldn't see you again."

"Oh, no no no!" Annadel smiled. "A Witch never leaves without finishing her business." She nodded. "First rule you should learn about me."

Lorion wrapped an arm around another boy elf playfully. "And what is rule number two, Miss Annadel?"

"Rule number two?" Annadel tilted her head curiously. "I haven't really thought that far." She lingered for a moment as a root came behind them once again quietly. "Rule number two is…to always watch your back!" The roots grabbed the children which sent them in another fits of laughter. The roots moved and held them protectively.

"Some would find it unnatural to manipulate the trees." A soft, feminine but strong voice came from behind Annadel. Annadel turned around slowly, meeting Tauriel's gaze. She bowed towards her as Tauriel returned the gesture.

"Do you find it unnatural, Tauriel?"

The Captain of Mirkwood lingered, watching the Elflings giggling as they stroked the roots to calm them. "No, I do not." She turned to look over Annadel. "I have heard of you, Annadel the Grey. You walk in the shadows and are a master of nature, treating it kindly. I see or feel no darkness in you."

"It is a relief hearing from you, Captain." Annadel smiled.

Tauriel smiled in return. "I would not have allowed malice in my kingdom."

"And I am glad you would not." Annadel agreed. "There are many things out in your woods that creep and poison the forest." She said gravely. "The spiders are one of many that I worry."

"You were bitten." Tauriel nodded towards her leg.

Annadel held up her hand, smiling. "I am quite fine now. If I would have lingered on any longer, I would have died. I thank you for picking me up so quickly."

"It would be my head if I had left a Maiar to die." Tauriel said softly. "I wouldn't have left you."

The She-Maiar walked in front of Tauriel, reaching for her hand.

"I know you are willing to fight." Annadel started. "I know you wish to protect your home and this forest. I have heard you speak of the spiders that grow and become bolder. So fight." Her hand grasped Tauriel's harder. "For there are others who will fight alongside you." Annadel hinted that Legolas would follow his Captain.

"A band of orcs have left for the Dwarves and that Halfling." Tauriel nodded. "I am to leave after I have finished talking with you."

"Then do not waste time, Tauriel. I will be behind you in time." Their eyes molded in burning determination together. Tauriel nodded as she pulled away to turn, but stopped abruptly.

"Do not dwell in this dark kingdom for long or else you too shall be poisoned…as is our beloved king."

Tauriel ran swiftly, bouncing on the tip of her toes as she climbed the stairs.

"I see the darkness in his eyes that lingers." Annadel whispered. "I see it waiting to overcome him in each passing moment. And I do not know if I have fallen for the darkness or the light."


End file.
